A Father's Dirge
by TheTwilightRurouni
Summary: It is said that one can know a person's worth by seeing how many people would cry for him when he died. With Kamishimoemon's death, Ota is joined by the KenshinGumi for the funeral, but it is there that it becomes clear that there is no time for tears.
1. Prologue

**Wow...I can't believe I'm on my second fic, I never thought I'd finish the first one. But before I get going, I would like to apologize to any of my avatar readers who wanted another fic. I just can't work while the series is going on, it messes with how I plan my story. That said, you may still get a oneshot or some drabbles out of me, and if you like Rurouni Kenshin I hope you'll check this out. Anyway, to those of you who don't know me, my first fic was avatar the last airbender, but I got some Ruroken inspiration and went with it. I should warn you though, this takes place after the manga's ending, not the anime's, so there will be some differences for those of you who have only watched the anime. And with that, I'll shut up, or you might not get around to reading the story...**

The boy's gaze wandered over the earth and stone as he slowly moved through the rubble. It was everywhere, piles upon piles of it, a testament to what had taken place there. He stopped and looked down, bending over to pick up a piece of stone. He looked at it thoughtfully, before slipping it into his pocket. As his eyes wandered back down to the earth, the glint of burnished metal caught his eye. He stooped and moved aside some of the rubble, coming to a halt as he saw what the wreckage had been hiding. He sighed deeply before grasping the cold metal and pulling it from the earth's grip, shifting rocks and debris and he did so. He blew on it gently, a small plume of dust roiling up into the air as he began to brush it off. After he was finished he held it at arms length, staring at it. Here it was, the one thing he had hoped to find, and yet at the same time the one thing he never believed he would actually see. It was his…but not his alone. Yes, there was someone else who could lay claim to this, and finding that person was his next order of business. He slung his bag down from his shoulder and slid it in, taking care to wrap it before doing so. The boy stood, shifting the katana that was thrust uncomfortably through his sash, and turned to leave.

He stopped as his gaze fell on the feet of another person, another person who was not supposed to be there. His hand slowly rose to the hilt of his sword as his eyes rose to meet the person's face. As he made eye contact, he felt relief swell up inside him; whoever he was, he was smiling.

"I wasn't quite sure what to expect when I came here, but you were definitely last on my list," the young man said, his face falling even deeper into familiar laugh lines.

The boy looked at him, shifted the bag on his back, and replied, "You were expecting me at all?"

"As I said, definitely not. I was coming to look for that," he said, nodding his head towards the bag on the boy's back, "but you seem to have gotten it first, and I haven't the right to take it from you."

"No, I suppose you don't," he said, taking a step forward to leave; the man didn't seem to be quite all there, and it was starting to make him uncomfortable.

As the boy left, the man turned to watch him go, his gaze remaining on the spot where he had been long after he disappeared into the horizon. He turned back slowly and looked up at the sky; this was turning out to be more interesting that he had originally thought.

He shouldered his own bag before stepping off in the direction of his next destination; a destination that even he wasn't quite sure of.

**Yes, it was short, but it is the prologue. Hope you liked it, R&R!**

**Twilight Rurouni**


	2. Kaoru's Plight

**Yeah, I didn't think the prologue was long enough to suvive on its own...so here's chapter one. Enjoy!**

Kaoru's eyebrows furrowed as she glared at the patchwork on the dogi that lay in her lap before sighing and ripping it out for the third time. With Yahiko gone for the week she had too much besides sewing to think about. She raised her eyes to the ceiling as her breath hissed out of her, how was she supposed to get all of her students taught without having all of them come to the dojo? And then there was Kenshin, sometimes she swore that her husband was more of a wife than she was. He had even volunteered to take Kenji to the market today so she could have some peace around the dojo. Her eyes rolled back up towards the ceiling again as the thought of their son crossed her mind. He had recently begun to associate the word 'mine' with whatever he laid his little hands on; she was going to have to do something about that, along with a myriad of other annoying details. She looked up from her work as Ota's head poked around the corner.

"Kaoru-dono, Kenshin-san is back," he said, immediately pulling his head back out of view.

That was another thing. She couldn't place it, but Ota was beginning to remind her of someone as he grew taller, but she didn't have the faintest idea of who.

Kaoru sighed as she stood from her kneeling position and set the dogi on a low table, it could wait until later. She walked out onto the entryway, slipped on her geta and went out to meet Kenshin, who had two buckets balanced across his shoulders along with Kenji, who was perched happily around his neck. Happily, that is, until he caught sight of her.

"Mama," he exclaimed, his voice beginning to waver as he squirmed to get off of Kenshin's shoulders.

"Oro! Kenji, your mother will be very upset if this spills, and not at you," Kenshin said, a smile on his face as he gave the buckets to Ota and handed his squirming son over to Kaoru.

"How was he," Kaoru asked as Kenji clung to her side, looking around the dojo grounds carefully to make sure there was nothing new that had arrived in his absence.

Kenshin's smile deepened as he replied, "He was fine, but he gave this one quite a speech about what was his in the market."

"And I'm sure all of it was one syllable," she groaned, setting Kenji down so he could have free reign of the dojo as she talked with Kenshin.

"How was your day," Kenshin asked, moving forward as Kaoru turned to go back into the dojo.

She grimaced as she answered, "Frustrating. Yahiko rips so many dogis, and now that he's gone for the week I thought I would have time to fix them, but there are too many other things to think about."

"I could do them for you," Kenshin replied, picking up the torn dogi as he spoke.

"No, you won't," Kaoru said, taking the torn sparring shirt away from him, "you've done enough for today by just taking Kenji with you to the market. Besides, I can't let you do _all_ the housework.

Kenshin hugged her as he spoke, "Kaoru, speaking of Yahiko, are you willing to say where he went for the week?"

"Not a chance, it would ruin the surprise, 'Ken-san'" she replied.

"Ah, this one was wondering when Megumi-dono would be visiting next," he said, looking down at Kenji as he pulled on his sleeve.

Kaoru smiled over her shoulder at the two as she walked off to find where Ota had put the rice. As luck would have it, she found it in the last place she looked, her bedroom.

"Why can't he just put it in the kitchen," she muttered, heaving it up onto her shoulders as she moved into the kitchen to begin making dinner.

As she put the buckets down and began to set the low table, she reflected that at least her cooking had improved since they had gotten married, and that was for sure, because Yahiko had stopped complaining about it. Kenshin had always found her cooking tolerable, and Ota was too quiet to say anything about it, but Yahiko would always tell her exactly what he thought of it. As her mind began to wander into the coming weeks Ota walked quickly into the room.

"Kaoru-dono, there is someone here to see you, he says Yahiko is needed in the market immediately and wants to know if he's here," he said, his calm eyes looking directly at her.

Kaoru set the knife she had been using down on the counter and moaned, "Why is it always when he's gone?! And for a week this time too, this is just great!"

She walked away as quickly as her restricting kimono would allow and made her way out to the front gates. She found Kenshin already there, waiting with a young boy, holding two bokken in his hand.

"What's going on," she asked, looking at the tired message bearer.

"Some of the Yakuza are making trouble in the market, they've got some kid cornered against a wall, and he has a sword."

Kaoru looked at Kenshin. It was well known that swords were banned from being carried it public; even now Yahiko still ran into some trouble as he carried Kenshin's old sakabato.

"Why aren't the police doing anything about it," Kaoru asked, reaching over to take a bokken from Kenshin.

"All the senior officers are away with Lieutenant Fujita, the only ones left are the rookies, and they can't handle it," he answered.

"Alright, let me change and we'll be down there as soon as possible. Ota, you're watching the dojo while we're gone." Kaoru said as she turned to go back into the dojo, her fist tightening around the hilt of her shinai as she moved.

Ota nodded and followed her in, leaving Kenshin at the front gates.

"Himura-sama, I should get back to see what's happening, please hurry," the boy said, turning to run back the way he'd come.

"This one will arrive as soon as possible," Kenshin replied, looking back in the direction of the dojo.

As Kaoru came running from the sliding door he turned and followed her out, matching her pace as they ran. A cloud of dust rose up behind them as they went, marking their progress to the market.

"Kenshin, please be careful, strangers with swords are never good," Kaoru said, looking over at him.

"You forget," Kenshin said, "that's all I was when we first met."

Kaoru looked at him carefully, looked at his eyes, which were smiling even if his face wasn't.

"True, which is why we should hurry," she said with a slight smile, putting on a burst of speed, "we can't have another Kenshin hanging around here."

"Oro," Kenshin posed, watching as his wife took the lead.

As the two arrived at the edge of the market place they were halted by a bustling crowd, or at least Kaoru was. She came to stop as she hit the wall of bodies and began to push her way through as she watched Kenshin melt into the crowd, moving through the people as if they didn't exist.

"_Just another skill of the former hitokiri battousai," _she thought, "_I really have to learn how he does that._"

As she came to the crowds' inner edge she found Kenshin standing in a ring of open space between them and another crowd of people, this time though, it was one made up of Yakuza. Kaoru looked at them as they stood motionless, watching the scene that was unfolding in the middle of the ring they had created. The gang members were numerous and annoying, but most of the time too cowardly to cause much trouble. At times like this though, they seemed to swarm like bugs.

"What was Saito thinking, leaving the rookies here alone," Kaoru hissed as she stared down the nearest Yakuza member.

"I'm sure whatever he's doing is important enough to warrant this," Kenshin commented, beginning to try and make his way through the ring to its center.

"Not so fast, you can stay right here until this is over," the man growled, grinning down on Kenshin, who was forced to look straight up if he was to look him in the eyes.

Kenshin stepped to the side and ignored the man, looking through the crowd at the scene that was going on in the center.

"That's right, step aside," the man said with a laugh, turning back to watch.

"Kenshin, what are you doing," Kaoru asked.

"It won't hurt to watch, at least for now," he replied, looking at the boy who stood in the center of the crowd with his back pressed against the side of the building behind him. He was staring up at the man who stood in front of him, waving a cane sword around in front of him menacingly. His hand was on the hilt of the katana he wore at his side, and his defiant eyes refused to leave the man's face.

"Come on now," the man mocked, "this sword has been a good one, but it's been getting dull lately and I need a new one, just hand it over and you can go on your way."

"It was a gift, and is not meant to be touched by someone like _you_," he said, spitting the last word out like a draught of poison.

The man scowled as he looked down on him, "I don't like that attitude, how about I run you through and then we'll see how tight your grip is on your precious sword?"

The boy's thumb strayed to the hilt guard and a feint click was heard as he popped the sword from the grip of its sheath. The gang leader frowned and cracked his neck.

"Fine, if that's how you'll be I'll do you a favor and end this quickly," he said, his arm snapping out to cut the boy across the face.

His eyes widened and then narrowed as he found his blade stopped by the boy's katana, which shone brightly against his own dull blade.

"All right, I was considering letting you off once I had my new sword, but you're a water child now," he seethed, swinging his blade more and more haphazardly as he came closer and closer to the boy.

Kenshin watched the exchange for a few seconds and then turned to Kaoru as the boy's sword began to waver, his arms trembling from the weight of the katana.

"This one would think it's time," he said.

A Yakuza member turned as he heard the sound of breath leaving lungs and looked down just in time to receive a bokken to the ribs, just under his shoulder. He gasped and fell to the ground as red haired man calmly walked by, taking care to step over him as he continued towards the center of the ring, followed by a woman with shoulder length black hair.

The gang leader grinned as he thrust the boy's sword out of the way and leveled his own blade at the boy's neck.

"I told you not to mess with the Yakuza, and now you're gonna' pay for it. See you-"

He was cut of by the sound of a sickening crunch as a bokken smashed into his temple, and the boy raised an eyebrow as he watched the man's eyes roll back up into his head and fall over on the ground. He looked up to see a young woman in front of him. She had a bokken resting on her shoulder and a man behind her who didn't look much older than her. She scowled down on the man before turning her attention to him.

"I'm sorry we took so long, but for some reason the idiot behind me thought it best to watch for a while," Kaoru said, a half smile on her face as she nodded towards the "idiot" behind her.

Kenshin smiled and ran his hand through his hair, "My apologies, but I thought that perhaps it would be best to see how well you handled it first."

"You know, it's against the law to be carrying a sword around," Kaoru said, pointing down at his katana.

"Really," he responded, looking down at the blade he held in his hand, "in my town no one cares who carries a sword, not that anyone does."

"I would expect something like that, but here in Tokyo it's a bit more enforced," Kaoru responded before turning to Kenshin, "Come on Kenshin, Ota is probably beside himself trying to take care of the dojo and keep Kenji pinned down for more than five minutes."

"I hope your stay in Tokyo goes more smoothly than today," she said, looking back at the boy before turning to go.

Kenshin followed her back through the swath of unconscious Yakuza members they had created and began to walk back in the direction of the dojo.

The boy's eyes moved left and then right before focusing on Kenshin.

"Wait," he shouted, sheathing his sword and running after them, "can you tell me where an inn is?"

They turned as he neared them and looked at him more closely. He was about Yahiko's age, and had a mid-length black hair that ended just above is eyes. He wore an open jacket with a white shirt underneath.

"You don't have a place to stay," Kaoru asked, looking at Kenshin.

"No, not really," he said, looking from one to the other.

"If you want, you can stay at our dojo tonight," Kaoru offered.

His eyes darted from Kaoru's face to Kenshin's, "Are you sure? I really can go to an inn if you would just tell me where to find one."

"No," Kenshin said, "in fact this one would very much like you to stay."

"And if you like it there," Kaoru added with a smile, "you could always enroll as a student."

"I don't know about that, but I'll accept your overnight offer," he said, pulling his bag farther up over his shoulder and following them as they turned and began to walk down the road.

A shadow of a smile flitted across his face as he followed them; his gaze locked on Kenshin's turned back. This trip to Tokyo was going better than he had thought.

"By the way, what's your name," Kaoru questioned, looking over her shoulder at him.

He looked at her for a moment before looking over at Kenshin, his answer coming slowly, "It's…Hikaru."

**Yeah, yeah, some of you are probably thinking I threw an OC in there a bit too early, but please bear with me. I hope the fic's started off well, I couldn't tell with my last one either though, so please give me some feedback. I can take whatever you can give so please R&R! Until next update,**

**Twilight Rurouni**


	3. The Sakabato's Judgment

**Hey, thanks for the reviews! Yes, the prologue was a bit vague, but it will be explained later on in the story, and I'm hoping the fact that I got alerted means you like the fic so far. Anyway, here's chapter two.**

Yahiko stopped at the top of the hill and set his bag down, craning his neck back until he heard a slight crack.

"Finally, I thought I would never arrive," he said to himself as he looked out over the area.

As he picked his bag back up and headed down the path, he couldn't help but think that Megumi had been right, Aizu was a beautiful place. Yahiko looked to his left and right as he neared the bottom of the hill, walking past the first few houses on the outskirts of the village. The houses were much more spaced out than in Tokyo, and he almost felt vulnerable with so much open space around him. All these thoughts, however, came to a sudden stop as he rounded the corner of one house and saw the scene before him. He groaned and dropped his head, rubbing the back of his neck as he watched what seemed like hundreds of people going about their business. There were so many people, how was he supposed to find Megumi in this mess?

"I suppose I could just ask where the clinic is…" he muttered, trying to find someone who wasn't too busy to talk to him.

Yahiko spotted a boy his age leaning up against one of the houses, watching the madness. He made his way through the crowd and the boy looked up as Yahiko neared.

"Hey," Yahiko said, "can you tell me where the clinic is?"

The boy's eyes narrowed and he smiled before answering, "Five ryou."

"What," Yahiko asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You give me five ryou and I'll tell you where the clinic is," he responded, a smirk spreading across his features.

"Are you crazy? I'm not going to give you five ryou, just tell me where the clinic is," Yahiko replied.

"Nah uh, it's either you give me five ryou, or you find the clinic on your own," he answered, stepping closer so that he was almost in Yahiko's face.

Yahiko's eyes narrowed, and before the boy could move he reached over his left shoulder and drew the sakabato that was slung across his back. The sword slammed into the boy's right arm, and they both heard a resounding crack. The boy shrieked and fell to the ground, clutching his arm to his side.

"Or," Yahiko said as he looked down on him, "I could just follow _you_ there."

The boy looked up at him from the ground and hissed at him through clenched teeth, "What's your problem?!"

"I don't have a problem with punks like you," Yahiko answered, bending down so he could look him in the eyes, "what I have a problem with are pickpockets."

The boy's eyes bulged and he gave him a look before reaching into his sleeve and dropping Yahiko's wallet at his feet.

"Now let's go to the clinic," Yahiko said as he picked up his wallet and put back in his own sleeve.

The boy refused to move, glaring up at him.

"Do you like having broken arms? I could always give you another one," Yahiko said casually as he motioned to the boy's left arm with his sakabato.

The boy looked at the blade for a moment before getting to his feet and making his way through the crowd. Yahiko rolled his eyes as he sheathed his sword and began to follow him down the road, this day had not started off well.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Megumi wound the bandage around the little girl's arm before closing her eyes and sighing deeply. Another disaster averted, and it was only ten in the morning, this day was turning out to be hectic.

"Sakuno-chan, be careful from now on in the kitchen, and don't touch your mother's knives," she said, smiling down at the little girl.

She hopped off the table and inspected her arm as her mother came into the room, a look of tired relief on her face.

"I'm sorry Takani-san, but she just wouldn't stop bleeding, I didn't know what to do," she said, smiling down at her daughter as she reached into her purse to pay Megumi.

"It's no trouble," she said, accepting the money, "however; I would prefer that this doesn't happen again."

The other woman smiled and put her arm around the little girl, turning to go, "Of course, it won't happen again, isn't that right, Sakuno?"

Sakuno's face flushed as she turned to Megumi and bowed deeply before following her mother out. As they shut the sliding door behind them Megumi put her hand to her forehead and leaned against the counter, exhaling deeply. She opened her eyes and walked into the back room where she opened up a small drawer, putting the money inside. She then shut the drawer and walked back into the main room, cleaning off the counter that Sakuno had been sitting on and throwing away the bloody needle she had used to sew up the little girl's arm. After she was done she made her way to the sink and began to wash her hands.

Megumi jumped and spun around as she heard the slam of a door behind her, her hands still dripping. There was a boy in the door, holding his arm, and his elbow was jutting out at an odd angle.

He hissed as the breath left his lungs, and he walked over to Megumi, "Takani-san- ah!"

He yelled as she took a hold of his arm and looked at it carefully, "What happened to you? It looks like someone took an iron bar to your arm."

The boy jerked his head towards the open door, "Some punk kid whacked me in the arm while I was in the market-gah!"

He pulled his arm back as Megumi released it, "Well as soon as I'm done here we'll get the police to find whoever did it," she said, leading him over to the counter.

He jerked his head towards the open door, "You don't need to do that, he's still out there, waiting for you."

Megumi stopped in the middle of drying her hands and dropped the towel onto a low table.

"Oh! I'm going to kill him," she said, stalking across the room and out the door.

As she rounded the corner with her finger raised she found herself staring at Yahiko's chin. She adjusted her glare and looked up into his face.

"Yahiko-kun! You can't come here and start beating up the townspeople! I thought your Kamiya Kasshin style was all about protecting people, I mean honestly, you can't expect people to take you seriously if you do this," she said, pausing for a breath, slightly surprised that Yahiko hadn't interrupted her yet.

"Are you done," he asked, his expression one of quiet patience.

Megumi's expression went blank as she stared up at him for a few seconds before answering, "Yes."

"Megumi-dono, I came here to travel with you back to Tokyo, not beat up punks, I don't have time for that. I asked him where the clinic was and he wouldn't tell me-"

"So you broke his arm," she said, her arms expressing what her voice wouldn't as she gestured back towards the still open clinic door.

Yahiko sighed and look up at the sky, rubbing the small aku character on the back of his shirt. Megumi quieted down and he looked back down at her, "He wouldn't tell me, and I was going to let it go at that, until he tried to lift my wallet. At that point I thought it would be easier to teach him a lesson and follow him here. Besides, you can fix anything."

Megumi stared at him for a moment; he had grown mature in more ways than one in the past three years.

She smiled at him ruefully before turning to go back into the clinic, motioning for him to follow, "Ken-san is rubbing off on you Yahiko-kun, but you're not all the way there yet."

"Don't I know it," Yahiko muttered as he followed her, rubbing a long bruise on his forearm, thinking back to his last session with Kenshin.

"He may not be able to use the Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu anymore, but he's still got his shinsoku," Yahiko said, closing the door behind him and slipping off his straw sandals.

The boy on the counter gave him a baleful look as Megumi went about taking care off his arm.

"Megumi-dono, do you have anything I can get while your taking care of…that," Yahiko inquired, looking at the boy out of the corner of his eye as he directed his attention at Megumi.

"You're lucky I packed early," she said over her shoulder, "I didn't think you would be here until tomorrow. My bags are in the back room."

"Bags? With an 's'? Great, I'm really in this for the long haul," Yahiko said as he went into the back room, setting his own small pack down on the table.

After Megumi had set the bone she wrapped the arm and put it in a sling.

"You're parents can pay me later Nanjiro, tell them it will be five ryou-"

Megumi was cut off as Yahiko burst out laughing, and Nanjiro gave him a dark look before heading out the door, slamming it loudly behind him. Megumi decided she would rather not find out what was so funny and went over to the table, picking up two of her bags, leaving Yahiko to carry the third and his own. He stooped to pick them up and slung them over his shoulder, looking at Megumi as he rose.

"Are you ready to go," he asked, motioning towards the door.

"Yes, just let me lock up and we can leave," she answered, taking a small key from within her sleeve.

Megumi locked the door and slid the key back into her pocket, turning to join Yahiko. As they began to leave the small village she looked back over her shoulder and laughed, there were two girls whispering to one another and staring at Yahiko as he led the way, completely oblivious.

"Tsubame's not going to like that, Yahiko-kun," she said, turning back around to face the road in front of them.

"Tsubame's not going to like what," he replied, not bothering to look.

Megumi sighed, "Nothing, never mind. You're almost as unaware as Ken-san…"

"Okay, whatever," came Yahiko's response as they left the village outskirts and began the long trip back to Tokyo.

"But then again," Megumi said quietly, "I suppose that's just another reason we need more people like him."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Megumi dropped her pack onto the ground and leaned back against a tree.

"Yahiko-kun, remind me again why we didn't take the train," she asked, staring off into the distance as the setting sun splashed a slew of colors across the horizon.

"Because it's expensive," Yahiko replied, spreading out his futon on the ground underneath a tree opposite Megumi.

"Don't worry," he added, "Kaoru will have baths ready by the time we arrive."

Megumi yawned at the thought of a hot bath, stifling it with her sleeve, "That sounds great, but don't even mention it until we're in sight of Tokyo, or it will just serve to antagonize me."

Yahiko didn't respond and she turned from unrolling her futon to see what he was doing. He was looking at her, his hand reaching back to grasp to hilt of his sakabato.

"Yeah," he said casually, his eyes letting her know something was up, "I know what you mean. I'm going to go get some fire wood, you just stay here."

He mouthed an apology at her and walked off into the dusk, leaving her alone with her futon. She watched him go and then immediately began to fish around in her pack for a small knife she had neglected to keep on her. When she found it she slipped it up her sleeve and leaned back against the tree once again, trying to look relaxed while at the same time alert. At that moment a man in a yellow robe splashed with black markings stepped out from the foliage, brandishing a katana.

"Well well, what do we have here? A beautiful woman abandoned by her escort is what it looks like," he taunted, looking back into the woods and waving the katana back and forth. Rustling was heard and then three more men, similarly dressed, stepped out.

"Looks like we got lucky," one of them laughed, looking through Megumi's doctor's bag, "this one's a doctor. Do you think you can cure me, I've been love sick for as long as I can remember."

Megumi looked up at them, her eyes hiding the fear she felt. Where was Yahiko?

"I suppose I could take a look," she said, her lip curling into a smile.

The men looked at each other and began to laugh. Megumi rose as they began to come closer, her grip tightening on her hidden knife.

"Let's not get impatient now," she said, taking a step back so her back was brushing up against the heavy foliage, "it always gets messy when I examine more than one patient at a time. So, who's first-"

She stopped talking as she felt a slight bump from behind and suddenly found her knife had disappeared from her grip.

"I am," said one of the men, a grin spreading across his features.

As he took another step closer, a knife flew out from the right and buried itself in the tree he was standing next to. As he spun to his left and brought his sword up Yahiko dropped from the tree, landing behind him while at the same time smashing him in the ribs with his sakabato, just under the shoulder. As the man fell with a gurgle he turned on the other three.

One of them rushed him, bringing his sword down to split his skull open. Yahiko deftly caught the blade between the first two fingers on his left hand and slid forward, smashing the man across the bridge of his nose with the sword's dull edge, causing it to crumple inward. The last two charged him at once and he leapt back as their blades hissed by before lashing out and clipping one man on the hip as he tried to back off. The man dropped to the ground, howling as his leg gave out on him, and Yahiko spun to his left to avoid another blow before hammering the last man on the side of the neck.

Megumi was too stunned to speak as she watched the last man fall; she had no idea this was what Yahiko had become. She watched Yahiko walk over to the last man, who had tried to rise from the ground in an attempt to run. Yahiko struck him across the temple and he dropped once again, coming to a halt at Megumi's feet.

"Dammit," he whispered as he began to black out, "forgot to…watch out for the...Kamiya kid…"

With that his head dropped to the ground. Yahiko walked over and nudged him with his foot just to make sure before reaching down and helping Megumi to her feet.

She looked up at him and began to speak, "Yahiko that was…I didn't…did you-"

"Megumi-dono," Yahiko interrupted, "did you hear what he said right before he went unconscious?"

"Yes," she said, looking down at the man and then back up at Yahiko.

They both knew what it meant.

"Megumi-dono, we should at least make camp in another location. Whoever they are, we don't want them finding us again," he said, sheathing his sakabato and kneeling to begin rolling up his futon.

"Yahiko-kun," Megumi said, kneeling to roll up her own futon, "do you know what's going on?"

"No, but I intend to find out," Yahiko said, looking at Megumi, his eyes roving the forest behind her, "as soon as we get back to Tokyo."

**Yeah, I'm glad Yahiko rocked by the end of the manga so I can use him in more fight scenes throughout the story. I hope you liked this chapter, and even if you had a problem with it please give me some feedback, R&R!**

**Twilight Rurouni**


	4. Roadside Conversations

**Okay, thought maybe it was time for another update. Thanks to Scarred Sword Heart for reviewing, and yes, he is a little mercenary who deserved what he got. As for my other readers, it doesn't really matter if you review or not as long as _someone _does each chapter. I mean, I have to know what at least one of you thought. Hope you enjoy!**

Yahiko paused for a moment to set down the bags he was carrying. After some consideration, he and Megumi had decided to continue through the night, and it was beginning to take its toll. At some time during the monotonous walking he had taken both of Megumi's bags so she could walk unfettered, but even now he still had to fall back to her pace.

"Megumi-dono, we'll be in Tokyo after a few more hours, we can stop to take a break," he said, stretching his tired shoulders.

"That's fine Yahiko-kun. Besides, now that the sun is up I doubt anything more will happen," she replied, sitting down on a small boulder near the roadside.

The two looked off down the road, they could see Tokyo as a dark smudge on the horizon. Turning back to Megumi, Yahiko posed the question that had been nagging at him since the previous nightfall,

"I already said I don't know why they attacked us, but I've been wondering if you might," he said, his voice trailing off.

The audacity of the question seemed much worse when he asked it aloud.

"Are you saying you think they knew me from when I was in the opium trade," she asked, not bothering to look at him.

"I know you don't do it anymore," Yahiko said quickly, "I just thought that maybe they-"

"Normally I would agree with you," she said, cutting him off, "but considering that they waited until you were gone, along with the fact they didn't mention anything about opium, makes me think that's not what they wanted. Besides…there's always the nature of my visit to consider…"

Yahiko stared at her and then looked back at the distant city, "Yeah…Kaoru thinks I haven't noticed, but he's been getting pretty bad lately."

"Which is why we really don't have time for breaks," Megumi said, quickly standing and picking up two bags from Yahiko's pile.

Yahiko nodded and lifted his own, stepping off of the grass and onto the road to Tokyo once again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaoru walked down the road with Ota and Hikaru at her sides; both were carrying buckets laden with what she had bought at the market.

"And another thing," she said, continuing the lecture she had been giving them on their respective kendo skill, "even though we use shinai in the dojo, I know that at least you have a katana Hikaru. When we found you in the market place, I noticed that you used the blade to block."

"So," Hikaru commented, adjusting the heavy buckets that hung over each shoulder, "does it matter what you block with?"

"Yes, it does. You were lucky that time because his sword was much cheaper than yours, but if you were to do that in a fight with someone who has a sword that's nicer than yours, you'd be in a lot of trouble," she replied.

"How," he asked, raising an eyebrow as he waited for an explanation.

"What are sword blades meant for," she asked, looking over at him.

"Cutting your opponent would be the obvious answer," he said.

"Correct, but you can also cut your opponent's sword, especially if you strike the blade," she continued, holding out both hands to demonstrate as she brought them against each other, "If you've ever seen two samurai after a long battle, their blades tend to have cracks in them from where they struck and neither of them bothered to turn his blade and block with the flat. If you don't start learning how to do that you'll be useless in a fight with real swords."

Hikaru nodded as he asked another question, "Okay, but that means the other person has to be careful too, right?"

"Usually, but not always," she answered, "A good example of an exception would be Yahiko."

"He's the kid who usually helps you at the dojo isn't he," Hikaru asked.

"Right," Kaoru responded.

"So why doesn't he have to block like other people? Is he that good," Hikaru asked, looking over at Ota, who didn't bother to respond.

"His skill is a whole other topic," Kaoru said, "What I'm talking about is his sword. The sakabato he uses isn't made for cutting, but smashing and breaking bones. I guess you could say it's used to make sure you cause damage without killing someone. Because of this, he can ignore the usual blocking rule and focus on attacking, as well as trying to break his opponent's sword in two."

"That's almost sounds more useful than a normal sword," Hikaru said, looking down at the katana at his side, "where did he get it?"

"It used to be Kenshin's, and it is useful, but only for a skilled user who doesn't want to kill anyone. Its dull edge makes it hard to use correctly in a fight, and if you aren't skilled enough then you won't know where to hit them. Unlike a normal sword, a beginner can't just hack and slash away hoping he'll catch a piece of whoever he's fighting."

Hikaru furrowed his eyebrows, "It sounds confusing."

"It is, which is why for now you should stick to doing what I tell you and block with the flat," she said with a smile.

Hikaru sighed, "Sounds good to me. I wouldn't want my sword to break; my mother gave it to me."

"Where do you live anyway," Kaoru inquired.

"Nowhere, actually. My mother died last year, shortly after she gave it to me," he answered, "and I've just been wandering around since then."

"I'm sorry," Kaoru said, "what happened to you father?"

"I never knew him really, but I know that he's dead as well. It happened three or four years ago I think," he said, looking over at her.

"You can stay at the dojo as long as you want, you're picking up Kamiya Kasshin-Ryu pretty fast," she assured him, "and, I was wondering if you would let Kenshin take a look at your sword when we get back to the dojo. I said you'd be in trouble if you fought with someone who had a nicer blade, but I really don't know how good that sword is to begin with."

Hikaru shrugged, "I don't think it will matter. We didn't make a lot, so it can't be that nice."

"I just thought he should take a look," she said, picking up the pace a bit as they continued on their way.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yahiko set the bags down on the table and heaved a sigh, "It is so good to be back!"

Megumi nodded and looked around the empty house, "Yes, it's nice being back here, but where is Ken-san? It's getting late, if Kaoru is out on her rounds he should be here, right?"

"Yeah, he should be around here somewhere," Yahiko said over his shoulder, looking through the bedrooms and kitchen.

"Oh, I guess we'll just have to-" Megumi began, stopping as she turned to look at the front entrance.

Yahiko came into the room as he heard her stifle a laugh. Kenshin was standing in the doorway holding a very wet Kenji wrapped in a towel.

"Oro," he said, looking at the two of them with a strange expression on his face.

Kenji took one look at Yahiko and immediately jumped down to walk over and find out what had happened to him for the whole week.

"Kenji," Kenshin said, chasing after him as the towel fell to the floor, "you can't do that, you're not wearing anything."

Yahiko picked Kenji up and handed him back to Kenshin, "No, he definitely isn't."

Kenshin wrapped him in the towel before turning to Megumi, "Megumi-dono, we weren't expecting you until tomorrow. I would have had the bath ready if I'd known."

"That's fine Ken-san, our early arrival is actually what we need to talk to you about," she answered, smiling down at Kenji who was staring up at her.

"Really," he asked, "what happened?"

"We can wait until Kaoru gets back," she replied, "in the meantime, I would love to see him."

She held out her arms and Kenshin handed over Kenji, who looked less than pleased about the transferal.

"He looks just like you," she exclaimed, looking at Kenji as he stared back, tears welling up in his eyes.

"Yeah, but he acts nothing like him," Yahiko added, leaning up against the wall, "I think it's the hair."

Megumi held Kenji close and a surprised expression adorned his features before spreading into a smile as he laid his head on her shoulder.

"Speaking of hair, you cut yours," she said, walking over to examine Kenshin's hair, which now barely brushed the base of his neck.

"Yes," he said with a smile, "this one thought it would be better. There is less to grab onto."

As if to show Megumi how wrong he was, Kenji perked up and reached over, grabbing a fistful of Kenshin's red hair.

"Yes, this used to be his favorite pastime, until he found what happens when water meets earth," he said, moving his head around much to Kenji's delight.

"I'm assuming that's what you were seeing to when we arrived," Megumi asked, handing him back to Kenshin.

"Yes, as I said I would have had a bath ready had I known you were coming, but he was rather messy and I wanted him cleaned off before Kaoru arrived," he said, walking into one of the bedrooms, emerging a few moments later with Kenji trailing behind him dressed in a small night shirt.

"So where's Kaoru," Yahiko asked.

"She went to the market with Ota and Hikaru," Kenshin replied.

Yahiko raised an eyebrow, "Ota and who?"

"Hikaru," Kenshin said as he began to take the laundry down, "we found him in the market a few days ago. Some of the Yakuza were giving him trouble, so we said he could stay here for a while. He's about your age, and he seems to have taken a liking to Kamiya Kasshin-Ryu."

"Alright," Yahiko said with a smile, "someone to practice with besides Kaoru."

"Actually, this one would think so. He isn't quite up to your level yet, or anyone's for that matter," Kenshin said, inspecting the shirt he held in front of him.

"Ah, whatever," Yahiko said, "so when is she supposed to get back?"

"Anytime now would be my guess," Kenshin replied.

After a few minutes Megumi broke the silence, "So, where is that idiot these days anyway?"

"This one would assume you're talking about Sano," Kenshin said, "The last we heard he was in Mongolia."

"He's still in Mongolia? I thought he said he was coming back for a visit soon. He better not be getting into too many fights," she said, crossing her arms at the thought of Sanosuke breaking his hand yet again.

At that moment Kenji let out a shriek of joy and toddled of towards the front entrance as Kaoru, Ota, and Hikaru came through into the dojo grounds.

"Kenji," Kaoru said with a smile, picking him up as he clung top her leg, "I hope you were good while I was gone."

Kenshin laughed nervously and walked over to pick up the food she had set down. Kaoru looked over at Megumi and Yahiko, a slightly worried expression on her features.

"Megumi, I thought you wouldn't be here until tomorrow. Did something happen," she asked, walking over to greet them.

"Yes, but I would prefer we talk about it later. Besides, I doubt he can sit still long enough for us to explain what happened," Megumi responded, looking down at Kenji.

Kaoru rolled her eyes, "Yes, you're right about that. He can't sit still for five minutes without deciding there's something new that needs his attention."

Megumi laughed and Kaoru turned to Yahiko as the group began to head inside, "Yahiko, I expect you to be ready by tomorrow to start going on rounds again."

Yahiko groaned, but nodded as he took the buckets that Kenshin had been holding. He knew with all of the students she had now, Kaoru probably had a rough week.

"And Kenshin, would you mind taking a look at Hikaru's sword? We were talking about blocking techniques on the way home and I was wondering about his sword," Kaoru added, walking into Kenji's room to see if he would go to bed for her.

"Of course," Kenshin replied, heading off to the kitchen before coming back to examine Hikaru's katana.

"I already told her it wasn't very good," Hikaru said, handing over the sword.

After a few minutes Kenshin handed it back, "Yes, I'm afraid you're right. This sword is quite old, and being of an average make to begin with, it may not hold up very well in real fight."

"That's fine," Hikaru assured, "I knew it couldn't be very good."

"Just thought I'd ask," Kaoru said, emerging from Kenji's room and quietly sliding the door shut, "Now would you mind telling us what's going on?"

A few minutes later the group was on the small back deck, sitting around as Kaoru and Megumi brought out tea. As Kaoru took her seat Megumi looked over at Yahiko and began to speak.

"We left Aizu at noon, after a _slight _delay," she began, shooting a glance at Yahiko, "and we were getting ready to stop for the night. Yahiko-kun heard something and when he left, four Yakuza showed up."

Kenshin smiled as he replied, "Megumi-dono, this one would expect something like that to happen if you were to travel alone."

"That's why we sent Yahiko to escort you back," Kaoru added, sliding a bit closer to Kenshin as a cool breeze whispered through the dojo grounds.

"I know," Megumi continued, "but-"

"You weren't hurt, were you," Kaoru asked, a worried look spreading across her face before she looked over at Yahiko.

"No, Yahiko-kun was…unexpected. They were all on the ground in less than ten seconds, but it wasn't what they did that worried us. It was what they said," Megumi replied.

"Megumi," Kaoru said, "you know how the Yakuza are, they'll say anything when you've got them on the ground with nowhere to run. Whatever they said, it would be safe to just ignore it."

"They knew who we were," Megumi said, looking over at Yahiko.

"What," Kaoru asked, both her and Kenshin's faces becoming serious.

"The last one Yahiko dealt with, on his way out he said he forgot to watch out for the Kamiya kid. Kaoru, they knew who we were and where we were going. It wasn't one of their usual stunts," Megumi answered.

After a few minutes Kenshin spoke, "Do you know why they were waiting for you, Megumi-dono?"

"No, neither of us have any idea. Yahiko says he can't remember them, and I know they're not from the opium trade." Megumi said, looking over at Yahiko.

"They weren't anything to worry about, but I'm afraid someone higher up might have given them their orders," he said.

"Yes," Kenshin agreed, "this isn't like the Yakuza. I'm sure that whatever it is they want, we'll find out soon enough."

"And I suppose there's nothing we can do until then," Megumi sighed, looking up at the summer's night sky.

"No, there isn't," Kaoru said, "so until then we-"

She stopped as a distant pounding was heard on the dojo's front gates.

"I wonder who would be here this late," Yahiko said, his hand reaching back for his sakabato.

Kaoru face contorted as she stood, walking off around the side of the dojo, "If they wake up Kenji I swear I'll…"

Her voice trailed off as she left the rest of them to ponder the horrible fate of whoever was unfortunate enough to wake up the sleeping toddler. They followed her around the side and upon arriving at the gates found her talking to a very tired looking messenger. She thanked him and turned around, a letter in her hand.

"Ota, it's for you," she said, closing the dojo gates.

Ota frowned slightly as he took the letter and unfolded it. They watched as his frown deepened and his hand went to the shinai on his back. He read through the letter a few more times before allowing his hand to drop to his side.

Ota…what is it," Kaoru asked apprehensively.

"It's from Uki..." he said, his eyes narrowing as he fought against his emotions, "…dad's dead."

**And so we finally start getting into the plot of this fic! Hope you liked it, and like I said, one review would be nice just so I can tell how you liked it. However, I won't complain if more of you decide to review, so until next update,**

**Twilight Rurouni**


	5. Heritage

**Alright, here comes chapter four. Thanks go to Scarred Sword Heart and Kiogo for reviewing.**

**SSH: No, I don't practice Kendo, I wish...but the blocking techniques discussed are true.**

**Kiogo: Yeah, despite how good the anime was, I like the manga better and write with only the manga in mind. As for Sanosuke and Megumi, you'll find out soon enough, and considering Sanosuke makes everything funnier...**

**And without further ado, here's the next chapter.**

No one spoke as Ota stared down at the piece of paper he held in his hand. Kaoru turned into Kenshin and looked up at him as her mind involuntarily rifled through her memories of the quiet boy who stood before them. He had come to the dojo two years ago, not explaining why, only saying that a 'evil' man had told him to come here when he was ready to become strong. He had been short when he first arrived, but he had grown, and now it wouldn't be long until she was looking up at him. Since his arrival he had become a part of the dojo as much as Yahiko had when she first found him. He helped around the dojo and was a quick learner. He didn't have the same longing for the ability to make a difference that Yahiko possessed, but he was good nonetheless. Until now, she never questioned his existence. She looked back at him and knew that tonight was not the time, but an explanation was long overdue.

"Ota…" she said quietly.

His eyes snapped up to her face as if she had dragged him out of a dream he did not want to leave. He looked back down at the letter one last time before turning to go back inside.

"…you're all invited." he said quietly over his shoulder, dropping the letter on the deck as he made his way through the sliding doors.

They followed him in and Kenshin bent to pick it up, holding it out so they might see what was written on it.

_Ota,_

_I can't remember what dojo you said you were staying at, but I hope this reaches you in time. Please, if you get this come home as soon as possible. Dad died last night, and I need you here. Please hurry, you can bring whatever friends you have made. The funeral pyre is in three days._

_With love, _

_Uki_

The letter was dated the previous day. Kenshin set the letter down on the low table near the entrance of the house.

"Kenshin," Yahiko said, "the funeral is in two days, and we don't even know where Ota used to live. If we're going to make the funeral we need to leave tomorrow."

Kenshin looked up, his eyes telling them he had been preoccupied with other thoughts.

"Yes, we will leave in the morning," he responded, and with that walked away.

"We should let this be until tomorrow," Megumi said, looking over at Yahiko, who looked like he still wanted answers.

"But-" Yahiko began.

"No, let it go for tonight. Let's go to bed," Kaoru interrupted, walking off to join Kenshin.

Yahiko nodded and he showed Megumi her room before making his way to his own.

Kaoru shut the door behind her and turned to find that Kenshin had opened the opposite sliding door and was looking up at the night sky.

"Something's wrong," she said as she walked over, entwining her arm around his own

"Yes, something is, but this one can't decide on what," he replied.

"We'll have to wait until tomorrow," she said.

Kenshin tore his eyes from the night sky and smiled down at her, closing the door. Kaoru released him from her grip and he walked over, staring up at the ceiling as he lay down on the futon.

"Kenshin," Kaoru said, beginning to remove her kimono, "is Ota beginning to…remind you of someone?"

Kenshin looked over as she put on a sleeping robe and lay down next to him.

"Who does he remind you of," he asked, watching her face as she tried to recall the person that Ota resembled.

"I don't know, that's the problem, I can't think of who it is," she said, her frustration at the whole situation seeping into her voice.

"I wouldn't blame you," he said with a smile, "it's been over three years since we saw Sano last, and Ota doesn't have his hair."

Kaoru jaw went slack. She had a hard time imagining that anyone as quiet as Ota could be related to Sanosuke, and yet, as she compared them in her mind, she knew it was true. Ota had gotten much taller recently, and he would continue until he towered over her, if Sanosuke was any measure.

"But Kenshin," she said, "if they're related…"

"Then yes, this one would also think Sano would want to attend the funeral," Kenshin finished.

"But…how is he supposed to know," she asked, turning her head to look him as they lay side by side.

"He won't, but it's as you said, we just have to wait until tomorrow," he answered.

Kaoru nodded and moved closer, feeling the rise and fall of his chest begin slow as he drifted off. She sighed and laid her head on Kenshin's shoulder, wondering how long it would be until she too could fall asleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kenshin's eyes opened in the darkness as his arm searched for Kaoru at his side. He sat up and looked around; it wasn't like her to get up before him. He quietly rose and dressed, sliding the door open slowly as he slipped into the quiet hallway.

Kaoru looked over her shoulder as she heard the quiet patter of tabi on the wooden floors. Kenshin stopped alongside her and gazed out at the horizon before turning to face her.

"It's not like you to be up so early," he said.

"I couldn't sleep," she replied, "I just wanted the morning to arrive…."

He said nothing as they stood side by side, allowing a moment of silence before she turned away from the sunrise, "Oh, I think I hear Kenji."

They left the outer deck of the dojo and made their way through the house to Kenji's room. They found him sitting upright on his futon, tying to untangle himself from the blanket wrapped around him.

"Mama," he said, looking up at Kaoru, holding out his arms.

Kaoru picked him up and Kenshin unwound the blanket, folding it up and setting it on top of the futon. They turned as Yahiko appeared in the doorway, staring at them as if trying to contemplate how they could be up this early and look so awake.

"How are you already up," he asked, stifling a yawn with the back of his hand.

"How are you," Kaoru asked with a smile, "you're never up with the sun."

"No…I usually leave that to Kenshin," he answered, "but considering what today is I thought I should at least try."

"Well since you're so determined, you can help Kenshin pack while I make breakfast," she said, handing Kenji over to Kenshin before making her way to the kitchen.

Yahiko stifled another yawn before following Kenshin out of the room.

"So where's Ota," he asked.

"I believe he's in the dojo. I think he needs his space before he's ready to talk about it," Kenshin answered.

"Makes sense. It's probably hard to believe his dad's gone just from getting a letter," he replied.

Yahiko turned when Kenshin didn't answer. Ota was standing in the doorway.

"We're...meeting on the back deck," he said, looking at each of them before turning to go.

Kenshin and Yahiko stopped what they were doing and followed him out. When they came out onto the deck they found everyone was already there, sitting around waiting for them to take a seat.

Ota looked around as Yahiko and Kenshin sat down before beginning to speak, "Um…right…the funeral for my dad is in two days, so I'm going to leave today. You're all invited if you want to come."

"Ota…," Kaoru said, looking at him until he averted his gaze, "I think we need to know."

Ota was silent as he looked at the ground beneath his feet.

"We-"Megumi started, stopping as Ota's head rose.

"I was expecting something like this," he began, "I always knew it would come down to this; that one night he would get himself into something he could get out of. That's why I came here. To protect my sister once he was gone, I just didn't know it would happen so quickly. I thought…I thought he would keep out of trouble until I got back."

"You used to say that an 'evil' man told you to come here," Kenshin said, looking over at Kaoru.

"Yeah…three years ago my dad got into some trouble with an Ishin Shishi. He would have died if this guy hadn't come along and taken care of it," he responded, "He just came into town one day, wearing an aku character on his back."

Kenshin smiled as a quick intake of breath was heard from around the group. It seemed they were all recalling that undefined event that had forced Sanosuke to leave Japan in the first place. Megumi looked at him, and he closed his eyes, nodding towards Ota as he continued,

"He came over to our house a few times, and then on the night the Ishin Shishi was going to try and take the village, he just left. He went by himself to fight them all, two-hundred yakuza members. When we got there, they were all on the ground. Every single one of them. He left the next day, but the whole village was still talking about him when I left to come here."

"Where does your family live," Kaoru asked.

"We live in Shinshu, but then I left, and now it's just Uki…" he answered.

After a few moments of silence Yahiko stood up and grabbed the sakabato off the bench, sliding it through his sash.

"So," he said, "we're off to Shinshu?"

"Yeah. If you and Kenshin can get everything packed in an hour, I should be done in the kitchen by then," Kaoru said, standing up and sliding the door open that led to the kitchen.

"I'll help," Megumi added.

"Come on Yahiko, there's a lot to pack in an hour, " Kenshin said, holding Kenji's hand as they made their way back to his room.

Yahiko nodded and began to head for his room, but stopped as he heard Kaoru call his name.

"What," he asked, walking back into the kitchen.

She glanced over her shoulder as he walked in and went back to the task at hand, "I noticed when we came back yesterday that you were wearing the sakabato across your back, make sure you keep it though your sash, it's harder to draw when it's on your back."

"Yeah, I noticed that. I'm just used to wearing a bokken like that, I'm still getting used to it," he said, adjusting the heavy sakabato at his side.

"I just wanted to make sure you knew, now go help Kenshin pack," she said.

"You know, you really should ask more politely. Now that we're even in our sparring matches, I think I deserve a little more respect as the assistant instructor," he said with a grin.

"What," Kaoru asked, her arm coming to a halt as she stopped what she had been doing at the counter.

"I just said that-"

Yahiko stopped in mid-sentence and bolted from the room as Kaoru came at him with a kitchen knife.

"It's nice to know some things will never change," Megumi commented as she began to make rice balls.

Kaoru rolled her eyes as she went back to chopping.

When Yahiko reached his room he found Kenshin already there, packing things into a small bag.

"I thought I'd pack for you while you talked with Kaoru-dono…oro," he said, standing up with a worn letter in his hand, "who is this from?"

Yahiko leapt forward and grabbed it, ignoring the question, "Thanks, but I think I can pack my own bag, you'd better go help Hikaru, I can hear him in Kenji's room."

Kenshin smiled and walked out the door, closing it behind him.

"Can't have them finding this...or at least not yet," Yahiko muttered, looking around for a better place to put it.

Kenshin entered Kenji's room and found him yanking on Hikaru's hair.

"Kenji, don't do that," he said, rescuing Hikaru from the toddler's relentless grip.

"Thanks," he said, rubbing his head, "I think I know why you cut your hair."

After he had packed Kenji's bag, Kenshin led him from the room and into the dojo. Ota was there, looking up at the list of students on the wall.

"Ota, would you mind watching him while I go help Kaoru-dono," he asked.

"Okay," he replied, walking over and squatting so he could look at Kenji.

"We shouldn't be too much longer," Kenshin said, leaving to two alone.

Kenji immediately grabbed a hold of Ota's hair and pulled him forward.

"You have a strong grip," he said, forcing him to let go and leading him over to the shinai, "here, hold onto this."

Ota took a shinai off the wall and offered it to Kenji. He looked at it for a minute before taking it and holding it out in front of him.

"Perfect stance…" Ota said quietly, taking his own shinai off his back.

With that he took a slow swing at Kenji, watching as the little boy lifted the tip of his shinai to catch Ota's near the hilt guard. He smiled as Kenji looked up at him,

"Yes...you're Kenshin's…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaoru walked into the dojo and found Ota practicing sword swings with Kenji.

"Ota, we're ready to go," she said, taking the shinai from Kenji and putting it back in the wall," we're just going stop by the Akabeko to give Tae the key before we leave."

Ota nodded and picked up his pack, slinging the shinai he held across his back. He looked up as Yahiko entered the dojo.

"Kaoru," he asked, "do you want me to bring a bokken for you?"

"Sure, and make sure you bring one for Kenshin too," she replied.

"Yeah I know," he said, grabbing two of the wooden swords off the wall and heading for the exit.

As they exited the dojo's front entrance they found Kenshin already waiting with Megumi and Hikaru.

"Are you ready," Kenshin asked, picking Kenji up and putting him in a sling on his back so that his head poked up over his shoulder.

"Yes, we just have to stop by the Akabeko," Kaoru answered as she locked the front gate..

With that, they turned and headed down the road.

**And so it begins! I hope you liked it, and...wait...it seems I have yet to stick you with a cliff hanger, or at least a good one anyway. They were quite common in my last fic, I'll have to fix that within the next few chapters. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it, please R&R!**

**Twilight Rurouni**


	6. A Father's Dirge

** So I'm thinking if I manage to update at this rate when I'm _in _school, then I should go even faster on break, right? Anyway, thanks to Scarred Sword Heart and Kiogo for reviewing last chapter.**

**SSH:Yeah, that was my favorite scene too, and the reason for the chapter title.**

**Kiogo: Yup, long hair is definitely a no-no around Kenji, I don't know how Kaoru suvives...**

**On another note, I was surprised at how hard it was to keep the story in line with all the nuances of a japanese funeral, but I got it done, thank you wikipedia! Now that I'm done with my little rant, here's chapter five.**

"It won't be much longer," Ota said, looking forward as the group trudged along the dusty path.

Everyone was tired, but no one said anything. The group had traveled until sundown the previous day, stopping at a long house for the night, and after walking most of the morning, they all knew they had to be close.

"Where's your house," Megumi asked, looking around as the rolling hills gave way to a small village.

"At the end of the village, but Uki wouldn't start it unless she was sure I wouldn't make it," he replied.

"Where is everyone," Yahiko asked, peering down the alleyways and into the windows of deserted houses.

"I thinkthey're at the funeral...for a while my dad was the only thing keeping the Yakuza away until that guy showed up. He had nothing to do with putting an end to it, but he was kind of like a hero around here," he answered.

Yahiko gave a knowing glance towards Kenshin. Hero's were often subject to more than just admiration from those they protected.

As they neared the end of the road it turned back into the path they had been following, winding up into the distant hills. They continued on in silence, waiting for a funeral procession to come marching towards them.

"There it is," Ota said, stopping at the top of the next slope.

A crowd of people met their eyes as they looked down the path, all of them quietly moving about as they took turns entering the house. They looked up as Ota walked towards them, moving aside to let him through.

"It's so quiet," Kaoru whispered, looking around at the red eyes and solemn faces that surrounded them.

"You wouldn't know," Yahiko said, coming up beside her, "but this just what it was like at your funeral."

Kaoru blinked at the thought. She had never really considered how it felt for them to attend her funeral because Enishi had never told her about it. She had only found out after their return to Tokyo, and even then had hardly thought about it. But now that she was here, she could begin to imagine what it had done to them. What it had done to Kenshin.

"Kenshin…" she said, looking up at him as they followed behind Ota.

He looked down at her, knowing what she was thinking.

"That was over three years ago Kaoru-dono, and we were lucky enough to get you back. A funeral procession, which this one did not even attend, is a rather small price to pay in the end," he said.

"Yes…"

She took his hand in her own, looking back to the front as they entered the house. People continued to part until they neared. As the last people moved out of the way, Uki looked up, her eyes red from crying.

"Ota, I was worried, I thought you might not be coming," she said, standing up and wrapping him in her arms.

"I'm sorry," he said, looking down at his father.

"That's fine," she said, "it…it happened so quickly-"

She stopped as tears began to run down her cheeks The others moved forward, gathering around the casket. Kamishimoemon lay dressed in a burial kimono, a knife on his chest, with his pipe resting beside him.

"We brought the coins," Ota said, pulling out a small bag.

Uki took the bag from him and opened it, emptying its contents into her palm. Six coins fell out, and she placed them evenly alongside his pipe, turning back to Ota when she finished.

"Uki...do you think he'll have to swim across the Sanzu," he asked.

"No, dad was…well, he was dad. He'll take the bridge across," she said.

"I…I know," he said, looking back down at the silent form of their father,"How long until the wake is finished?"

"A few more hours. We can talk when it's over," she said, moving aside to let the mourners through.

Kenshin looked down at the casket as Ota and Uki stood beside it, accepting condolences and monetary gifts. After the others had filed by, he slowly made his way out to the front of the house.

"Kenshin," Yahiko said as they leaned up against the side of the house, "what do you think happens after death?"

"Besides crossing the Sanzu? Perhaps nothing," he answered, his eyes roving the sky above them, "but that certainly shouldn't dictate the way we live our lives."

"No, I agree with you, I just wonder sometimes," Yahiko said, his gaze joining Kenshin's in its skyward ascent.

"And what if someone else's life has left you only one place to go in yours?"

They both looked as Hikaru rounded the corner, looking at them as he waited for a response.

"What do you mean," Yahiko asked.

"Nothing really," he said, "it's just odd how some people don't know what to do with their lives, and others have only one thing _to_ do."

"And which one are you," Kenshin asked.

"I really don't know. Besides, like I said, it's really nothing. Just my thoughts being said aloud. These kind of events always get me contemplative," he answered.

"Yes," Kenshin agreed, looking back up at the sky, "I've found they do for most people."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Uki sighed as the last mourner bowed and said their farewells before leaving the small home. She closed the doors and turned around, looking at the seven people who remained.

"I'm sorry," she started with a tired laugh, "but I don't know where you're all going to sleep."

"Anywhere will be fine," Kaoru said, "just tell us where to put the futons."

"Anywhere you can find room is fine," she replied, "I had no idea Ota had made so many friends since he left."

"Actually, he hasn't met anyone. He hardly says anything, so we're the only ones who are around him enough to hear him when he does speak," Kaoru said, looking over at Yahiko who nodded in agreement.

Uki looked at Ota, who was helping Kenshin lay out the futons, "He's always been quiet. Nothing like dad, or…"

She stopped talking as she closed her eyes. Kaoru's expression fell as she walked over,

"We're so sorry about your father, I hope he went peacefully," she said.

Uki took a breath and looked at her, "No, he wouldn't have wanted a peacefully death, but…he didn't want this either."

The others stopped what they were doing and looked at her.

"Uki," Ota said, "what happened?"

She didn't answer for a while, only stared at Ota as if trying to remember something. Finally her eyes focused on him as she answered,

"Somebody…somebody stabbed him."

"So he did get into a fight…" Ota said, looking out the window.

Uki began to cry as she continued, "No, that's why I said I wanted you to come as soon as you got my letter. He didn't get into a fight; he hadn't gotten into a fight for months. He had gone into town with a load of straw hats and…he never came back. I stayed up until dawn, and that's when a few of the neighbors arrived, carrying him back. They said they had found him on the side of the road with a knife in his back."

Silence fell over the group as they processed what she had just told them.

"Who would want our straw hats," Ota asked, his voice quivering "they're not even worth that much."

"They didn't take the hats. They were right there with him," she said, looking up at her brother.

His eyebrows met as he tried to figure out why anyone would want to kill their dad, "But that would mean…"

"That somebody wanted him dead," Yahiko finished, his hand on the sakabato that lay at his side.

"Yes…that's what the police said," Uki agreed.

"You have police all the way out here," Yahiko asked.

Uki shook her head, "No, they're not from here. They're just out here for police business, they're from Tokyo."

"Would you be able to tell us the name of who you talked to," Kenshin asked, looking over at Kaoru.

"Yes, his name was Fujita. Lieutenant Fujita I think," she answered.

"This is troubling indeed if he would take the time to come all the way out here," Kenshin said, looking at the faces around him.

"Do you know where he's staying," Kaoru asked.

"No, he told some other officers to stay until you arrived, but he did say he would be at the funeral," Uki replied.

"He knew we were coming," Yahiko asked.

"He knew Ota was," she said.

After a moment, Kenshin stood, "If that is the case, then we can't do anything more until the funeral tomorrow."

Uki nodded and began to turn the lights out as the others finished laying out the futons. Kaoru looked at Kenshin as she lay down beside him, knowing the thoughts that troubled him as he stared up at the ceiling. Wherever they were, it seemed the answers they wanted were always one day away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tears fell as the priest slowly read the sutra. The entire village had gathered for Kamishimoemon's funeral procession, and now they awaited his funeral pyre. Yahiko looked over as Kenshin gave a start, his head coming up from its bowed position.

"What is it," he asked.

"Someone touched me," he answered.

"Kenshin, there are probably a hundred people here; you're never _not_ being touched," he said quietly.

"No…it felt different. Someone's here, "he said, turning to Kaoru, "Yahiko and I will be leaving for a moment, Kaoru-dono."

"Why," she whispered, taking her eyes from Kamishimoemon's casket.

"I believe someone needs to speak with this one," he answered.

Kenshin slipped quietly away, and Yahiko turned to follow.

"What's this about," he asked as they reached the edge of the crowd.

"There," Kenshin said, heading for the nearest alleyway.

Yahiko sighed and followed. As they entered the dim confines of the narrow alley Yahiko looked around. There was someone there.

"What is it, Saito," Kenshin asked.

The air wavered and a cigarette cherry glowed out of the darkness as Saito took a deep drag.

"I see you let the kid tag along," he said, nodded his head towards Yahiko.

"Yes, now what is this about? It would be rude not to return to as soon as possible," he replied.

Saito took another drag before dropping the cigarette to the ground and stamping it out.

"We've got a lead on the death of Higashidani Kamishimoemon," he said slowly, "and it involves you. We couldn't make a move until you arrived though. Here, we found this pinned to his body."

Kenshin accepted a blood stained note and read it once before looking back up, "They left this with him?"

"Yes," Saito said, tapping out another cigarette onto his palm, "they're not a very imaginative group."

Kenshin handed the note to Yahiko, "No, but neither were we."

Yahiko looked down at the note in his hand; it had a single word scrawled across it: Tenchu.

Saito smiled, "You're already assuming it's a former hitokiri, but using heaven to justify one's actions is a very old concept."

"Did they leave anything else," Kenshin pressed.

"Yes, but it was written in blood on Higashidani's back. Like I said, they aren't very original with their methods," he answered.

"And what did it say," Kenshin asked.

"Not much, but it did let us know that once again this whole thing is about you," he answered, his face lighting up as he stuck a match, "You're to be at the Kanazawa north port by tomorrow evening, and you're to come to wharf number seven, alone."

"They knew I would be coming here," Kenshin said, looking away for a moment, "and that means they are also sure that I will come to Kanazawa at their request."

"Correct. Your predictability aside, they also mentioned that those closer to you would be next if you failed to comply," Saito said calmly.

Kenshin's brow furrowed, "That would mean they have someone inside who would know if I were to refuse."

"Also correct, however, he has been found and executed since then. I lit his funeral pyre myself," Saito commented as he flicked his cigarette, causing the end to fall away, "however…"

"I'll still be going," Kenshin finished.

"Exactly, although it would be advisable to bring someone along now that we are free to bend the rules a bit," he replied, "and make sure whoever tags along is…competent. From what I hear, the Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu has finally been lost to this world."

With that he dropped his cigarette and left, walking down the alley and disappearing around the corner.

"Yahiko," Kenshin said, turning to look at him, "we will have to leave tonight if we're to arrive on time."

Yahiko nodded and they returned to the pyre; however, it had become clear that there was no time for mourning.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You have to leave tonight," Kaoru asked, her worry evident in her tone.

"Yes, but considering their correspondent is no longer a threat, we will be able to return as soon as we find out what it is they want," Kenshin said.

"Oh…please be careful Kenshin," she said.

"We'll be sure to return by the day after tomorrow," Kenshin replied, slinging his bag over his shoulder.

"Besides," Yahiko added, "if they think only Kenshin's coming then they probably think they'll have no problem. They'll be overconfident for sure."

"Speaking of that," Kaoru said as she turned him, "I heard what happened at Echigo. Make sure you're careful when using hadachi, it only takes one mistake to ruin your hand."

"I know, I know," he said, "I'll be careful."

Kaoru wrapped her arms around Kenshin and stood there for a moment, knowing she would see him again, but still not wanting to let go.

"You'll be back in two days," she asked, looking up at him as she let him go.

"If that long at all," he answered with a smile, "so please don't worry, Kaoru-dono."

She sighed and lifted Kenji so he could look at Kenshin, "Say good bye Kenji."

He looked from one to the other before reaching out and patting Kenshin on the head. With that he squirmed out of her arms and toddled off to find something more interesting to do.

"Ken-san, please be careful," Megumi said, "you know you can't push yourself as hard as you once could."

Kenshin smiled as he slipped a bokken through his sash, "This one is quite sure of his limits, Megumi-dono, there is no need to worry."

"So are we ready to go," Yahiko asked.

"We are," Kenshin replied.

Kaoru watched as the two turned and walked out the door, turning onto the dusty road that had brought them there.

"Do you really think this whole thing is about you," Yahiko asked, "I mean, I wouldn't doubt it, but it seems you've been the center of enough conflicts fto last a lifetime."

"Many lives were ruined at the hands of this one," he replied, "and just as may people would have the right to seek revenge."

"I suppose, but why now? Things are so peaceful, the government would have no problem dealing with almost anything," he said.

Kenshin smiled, "Yes, it does seem odd, but we really won't know until we arrive in Kanazawa."

Yahiko heaved a sigh and adjusted his pack, "Yeah, north port right?"

Kenshin nodded as they continued down the road, leaving the small village far behind.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The man turned as the ship rocked beneath him, "The Battousai is on his way?"

"If all went well he should be," answered another as they looked out over the ship's deck.

"So our informant reported?"

The man smiled, "Of course not, with Saito Hajime on the scene he's sure to be crossing the Sanzu by now. No, the fact that he hasn't reported confirms that Battousai is on his way."

**And that's where it ends, atleast for now. Still not a cliff hanger, but oh well. I was happy to finally have Saito in this chapter, whenever he's around it means something interesting is going on. Hope you liked it, and please R&R.**

**Twilight Rurouni**

**Hadachi-technique used by Yahiko in Yahiko no Sakabato. The user grabs the opponents blade and breaks it with his hand.**

**Sanzu-river belived to be crossed after death. Good people take a bridge, decent people wade through a fjord, and bad people have to swim across.**


	7. Myo o

**Well so much for that whole updating more often theory. I hope your breaks are going as well as mine, despite that fact that they're half over...anyway, here's chapter six.**

"Thank you," Kenshin said as he bowed to the woman in front of them.

The woman smiled as she returned his bow before turning to go back inside the house, sliding the door closed behind her.

"I can't believe she let us stay for the night," Yahiko said as they began to walk.

"Yes, I didn't think the first house we came to would take us in, but she must have found us trustworthy," Kenshin replied.

"I wonder why," Yahiko said with a laugh.

Kenshin smiled, it had been odd that a single woman had allowed them to stay the night, "She did say her late husband had been a former retainer. She must have been quite used to housing samurai by the time he passed away."

Yahiko shrugged, "I guess, I just thought it would have taken a lot longer."

"Even if it had, we're only a few miles from Kanazawa, we would have found an in eventually," Kenshin said.

"When do they want you at the port," Yahiko asked.

"An hour after dawn. Whatever it is, we'll have to resolve it fast if we want to return on time," Kenshin answered.

Yahiko gripped the hilt of the sakabato as they came to the rise in the gentle hill before them; the ocean could be seen stretched out before them, along with city of Kanazawa. The sun was just beginning to reveal itself over the expanse of water. Kenshin began down the other side and Yahiko followed, wondering just exactly what they were heading into.

As they entered the city, Kenshin walked over to a man who stood outside of a stall sweeping the ground in front of it, "Could you tell us where we would find the north port?"

The man continued to sweep in silence as Kenshin waited for his reply. After a few minutes he looked up.

"The north port? They don't use that one anymore, but if you really want to go there you just go down this road until you hit the south port, and from there you…" he said, his voice trailing off.

"Go north," Kenshin finished with a smile, "thank you."

He turned and they continued down the road. Yahiko felt a chill run down his spine as they walked and he looked to his left and right as he moved closer to Kenshin.

"Kenshin, there's someone-"

"Yes there is," he interrupted, "and it would be best for you to leave now."

Yahiko watched Kenshin as his smile disappeared and his eyes narrowed, darting from shadow to shadow as they walked. Without a word he quickened his pace and Yahiko didn't bother to keep up, but turned into an alley when Kenshin was out of sight.

Kenshin continued walking as he felt those in the shadows come closer to him. His hand strayed to the bokken at his side as he heard the patter of feet off to his left. He doubted they would choose to strike now, but he couldn't be sure until he reached the wharf. He gripped the wooden sword as the sound of running feet came up on his right as well and he saw the shadows begin to move. As he was about to turn he heard a heavy sigh followed by a dull thud. He relaxed his grip and continued walking.

Upon reaching the port he turned and looked down the long walkway, with wharfs jutting out into the calm early morning sea. A single ship had been brought to port, rising and falling with the swell of the waves. Kenshin walked until he reached the wharf's beginning. With his back to the buildings behind him he looked up at the ship's bow, patiently waiting what was to come. Finally, three dark figures appeared at the bow, wrapped in long travel cloaks that whipped around their bodies in the morning breeze. They directed their gaze down at Kenshin, their faces hidden in the deep recesses of their hoods. Turning to their left, they descended a plank to the wharf and Kenshin examined them as they faced him.

The two on the right were even in their strides, matching each other's movements, the man in the left, however, towered over them both, standing a head taller than either of them.

"Battousai, we've been awaiting your arrival," said the one in the middle, taking a step forward, "we almost thought you weren't coming."

"Not much time was given for a response, so my lateness should be expected," Kenshin replied, his eyes focusing on the dark hole that hid the man's face, "but I would like to know what's going on, there are things that need to be seen to and I can't stay long."

The man laughed, "Battousai, now that you're here, you're here to stay. Don't even think about leaving. Certain _measures_ have been set in place to ensure your compliance."

"You went as far as to kill a man to ensure my arrival, two if I'm correct. You should know that this one is not one to run away," he countered.

At this a man was flung from the shadows and landed on the ground behind Kenshin, a large bruise running across his features. Yahiko walked out a few seconds after and threw another man on top of the first.

"If those were the _measures_ then we really should have sent Ota and Hikaru to deal with these guys," he said, turning to Kenshin, "they need the practice."

"Battousai," the man hissed, "you were instructed to come alone!"

"Well Saito found your man, so we decided to bend the rules a little," Yahiko said.

The man regained his composure and took a breath, "No matter, with the apprentice out of the way we will have an easier time taking care of those in Shinshu."

Yahiko took a step forward, "Alright, enough of this, just tell us why you wanted Kenshin so we can go home already."

The man's gaze fell on Yahiko for a moment before turning back to Kenshin, "We don't want Kenshin, we want the Battousai, and he's only the first step. The rest of Japan will soon follow."

"Now you're just being stupid, Kenshin has nothing to do with the rest of Japan. Most people don't even know who he used to be," Yahiko said.

"Correct, most people don't know who he used to be, but the government does, and that's all that matters. He is their savior, without him there would be no government, and so with his death, they will become apprehensive, unstable. Not from the outside perhaps, but internally they will fall apart, making them that much easier to overthrow when the time comes," he answered.

Yahiko sighed, "Kenshin was the Battousai, but that was too long ago to even matter."

"Kenshin may have been the Battousai during the Bakumatsu, but to the government he was also the Battousai during one key point in the history of this country."

Kenshin stepped forward at this, his hand on the bokken at his side, "At when was that?"

The man spit out the next words, "The first time Shishio Makoto _failed_ to complete a job. You put an end to _his _conquest, which put a considerable dent in _ours_. We are here to rectify that mistake. We are well connected Battousai, you will not be leaving here alive."

Kenshin's hand gripped the bokken as the two men on the right drew swords. The man in the middle turned to the one on the left, who had yet to step forward,

"You know what to do," he commanded.

The figure nodded.

"Good then we'll be done here in no time and you can go back to your precious sis-"

He got no further as the man took a step forward and hammered him in the back with an elbow. Yahiko's eyebrows rose as the man's chest seemed to explode, blood spattering the ground in front of them. They watched as he kicked the other cloaked figure off the wharf and then looked down at the man who lay before him.

"You-you" he sputtered, blood spilling out onto the ground in front of him, "you know you just killed them all."

The threat sounded feeble, but Kenshin knew it carried considerable weight. The figure bent and reached into the man's hood, hauling him up to eye level.

"Get off my back, I'm tired off your orders," he said, his deep voice resonating from inside his hood, "I'm no Higashidani, and I told you that before. My name's Sagara."

With that he threw the man to the ground and kicked his head against the stone pavement. Yahiko's hand fell to his side as Sanosuke threw back his hood and jerked his head towards the ship,

"Just like old times eh? Come on, we have some cleaning up to do."

"What," Yahiko shouted as they followed Sanosuke onto the ship's deck.

"Didn't you hear me? We've got to take care of the rest of this trash before they get smart and head to Shinshu," Sanosuke answered, his fists coming up as men began to appear from beneath the deck.

"That's not what I meant," Yahiko yelled as he dropped a man in front of them and turned to catch the blade of another, "what are you doing here?!"

"Not now," he answered, throwing a man off the edge as he leapt back from another's grasp.

A few minutes later they were standing on the deck, surrounded by the unconscious forms of the crew members. Kenshin slid the bokken back through his obi and turned to Sanosuke with a smile.

"You were the last person this one expected to turn up," he said.

"Yeah, about that Kenshin, we have a problem," Sanosuke replied.

Yahiko slammed the sakabato back into its sheath and walked over to him, looking up at his face. His hair was longer than he remembered, and he looked like he needed to decide between growing a beard and shaving.

"Sanosuke, what are you doing here, we thought you were still in Mongolia," Yahiko asked.

Sanosuke's palm came crashing down on Yahiko's head as he answered, "Good to see you too Yahiko. Actually, I was going to visit soon anyway, but then this happened. In the end I'm here, so it really doesn't matter how I arrived."

"Fine. But what were they talking about," Yahiko pressed.

Sanosuke's face become pensive as he leaned back against the guard rail, "It seems we have some unfinished business Kenshin. Those guys were 'partnered' with Shishio, which basically means they were going to be his next stepping stone, not that they knew it. They assumed they would take over Japan and get rid of Shishio when they were finished, but you kind of burned that bridge."

"Where are they from," Kenshin asked.

Sanosuke let his breath out slowly, "China."

"Wait just a minute," Yahiko said, holding up his hand, "you're saying that China wants to take over Japan, and they sent _them_ to take down the Battousai? If they're that well informed they should know that it would take whatever they had planned for Shishio to take down Kenshin."

"That's what they had planned at first, but then I got mixed up in this. Apparently tossing around your old name around still gets a reaction, even in China," he answered, looking over at Kenshin, "so I got roped into coming here to take you down."

"So how did they get you to do it anyway," Yahiko asked.

After a few minutes Sanosuke answered, "I know I never told any of you, but I have family in Shinshu. They found out and thought they'd use it to their advantage. I thought it would be best if I let them think I cared until I could meet up with you. Besides, I'm sure my dad can handle whatever they can send his way."

Sanosuke looked from one to the other as neither said anything. He cursed as his smile disappeared and he pushed off of the railing, sending his fist into the metal siding.

"They got him then," he said, pulling his hand out of the dent he had created.

"…yeah," Yahiko said, "he died a few days ago. Someone got him in the back while he was walking home. The only reason we know is because Ota's been at the dojo with us."

"Stabbed in the back eh? He must have hated that. So, how's apple cheeks doing anyway," he asked, changing the subject.

"Ota? He's fine, he doesn't say much though," Yahiko answered.

"He was like that when I saw him too…must have gotten it from my mom," Sanosuke said, looking over his shoulder at the path that led towards the rest of the city.

Sanosuke straightened up and stared as a dark figure darted from behind one house to another, a wet cloak flapping about his shoulders.

"Oh no…" he muttered.

Kenshin and Yahiko spotted a carriage waiting at the port's entrance as Sanosuke vaulted over the ship's guard rail and sprinted for the man as he climbed in. The two ran down the ship's ramp and made their way to the entrance, stopping to watch the cloud of dust that marked the carriage's departure.

"Kenshin, we're never going to make it to Shinshu before they do," Yahiko said.

"But we might arrive before they finish their job," Kenshin replied, looking over at Sanosuke.

"Who else is with Uki besides Ota and Kaoru," Sanosuke asked.

"Just another student and Megumi-dono," Yahiko answered, "unless you want to count Kenji."

Sanosuke flashed a look over at Kenshin before shoving the question aside and looking back down the road, "Okay, let's go. We'll make it if we run straight through until dusk."

"Then let's go already," Yahiko said as headed down the, Kenshin and Sanosuke not far behind.

"Hey, when did you start letting him do the leading," Sanosuke asked, looking over at Kenshin.

"About the time he began to wield this one's sakabato," he answered, "He has grown since you left."

Sanosuke looked back towards Yahiko, watching the small aku character on the neckline of his yukata and the sakabato at his side.

"I missed a lot," he said.

"You knew it would happen though," Kenshin replied.

Sanosuke smiled slightly, "Yeah, but that sakabato he's wearing means you finally lost it."

"That's what Saito said as well, but it's hardly a loss. I actually think Yahiko's more focused now that it's gone," he said.

Sanosuke shook his head. Only Kenshin would consider the losing the Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu something other than a loss.

"In a few years," Kenshin said with smile, "he'll have surpassed this one, and you'll be next."

Sanosuke laughed, "Not if I've got anything to do with it."

"You'll see when we get Shinshu," Kenshin replied.

Sanosuke looked back down the road that stretched out before them, "Yeah…I hope so."

**Sanosuke! It's nice to finally have him in the story, it's just not a Kenshin fic without him. I'd love some feedback, whether you liked it or not, so please R&R! Have a Happy New Year,**

**Twilight Rurouni**


	8. Family Ties

**Wow, that update took long enough, sorry about that. School exams to study for and all that jazz. This chapter is pretty long, I couldn't think of a decent cut-off point, and if you'll notice, I started using the accent marks they use in the manga. I know Ota is supposed to have one one over his name, but it appeared so much in this chapter that I decided to start using them for his name next chapter instead. Enjoy!**

"Kenji, don't touch that," Kaoru said, grabbing the toddler's arm as he reached out to touch the pot that hung over the fire, "I don't know what you're thinking sometimes…"

Kenji gave her a look and turned around to go find something he could do without being disturbed. Kaoru turned to Megumi as he walked off,

"Honestly, he doesn't know it's , here's only one way for him to find out," she said, bending to stir the pot's contents.

"True, but experience is a good teacher," Megumi replied, "I would imagine that's how Yahiko-kun has gotten so good in the past three years."

"I suppose, he's been trying to catch up to Kenshin for as long as we've known him, not to mention his lessons with me," Kaoru said, not looking up from her task, "but what does that have to do with Kenji? You aren't suggesting I let him get burned, are you?"

"Of course not, I'm just saying that sometimes when life burns us it's not always a bad thing," she answered.

"You mean like now?"

The two women turned and found Hikaru standing in the doorway, dripping from his hand. He was staring at it as if it had somehow offended him.

"Hikaru, what did you do," Kaoru exclaimed as she dropped the wooden spoon she had been holding.

"I uh…I tried the hadachi," he said, the answer sounding more like another question.

"You what," Kaoru asked, glaring at him as he looked away sheepishly.

"I thought it sounded useful, so I had Ota take a swing at me," he said, holding up his ied sword in one hand.

Kaoru's eyes bugged as she smacked him in the back of the head, "With a real sword?! You didn't think maybe you should try it with a shinai first?!"

"Yeah…that probably would have worked out better," he said, holding out the injured palm so Megumi could see it, "so can you fix it?"

"Yes, but you're lucky it was Ota taking the swing," she panned, "anyone else and you're hand would have been cut clean off."

Ota peered around the corner as she began to bind the hand in bandages, balking as Kaoru caught sight of him.

"Ota," she said, her voice wavering as she tried to keep the impatience out of her tone, "why would you ever think Hikaru could do something that _I_ sometimes have trouble with?"

Ota's gaze moved from Kaoru to Hikaru, who raised an eyebrow and moved his head slightly to one side.

"He uh, he asked me to," he fumbled, "and said he knew the technique that was used to perform it so….I thought he could do it."

Kaoru rolled her eyes and heaved a sigh, "I thought Yahiko was stupid, but this…oh never mind. Just go outside and practice your swings until I say you can stop, you too Hikaru."

Hikaru looked up and nodded as Megumi finished with the bandages and closed her medical chest.

"Don't worry," she said as the two headed out the door, "besides a scar there won't be any damage."

"Those two just don't seem like the types to doing something so thoughtless," she said, burying her face in her hands, "like I said, Yahiko would be the one to do something like that."

"Oh I'm sure he has," Megumi said with a laugh, "he probably just never told you about it"

Kaoru nodded as she went back to the pot over the fire, "Yeah, he's good at hiding his injuries, but-"

She stopped as a shrill cry interrupted their conversation. As the two women ran for the door Uki burst through followed by Hikaru and Ota, who was holding a wailing Kenji.

"What happened," Kaoru asked, frantically looking Kenji over for injuries.

"He's not hurt, but there are some guys outside Kaoru, they tried to grab him," Hikaru said.

"What," Kaoru yelled, picking up the bokken that was resting against the wall.

"Yeah, then Ota smacked him in the face and grabbed Kenji before he could do anything about it, we better do something fast Kaoru," he added.

Kaoru looked out the window and saw six men standing on the path in front of the house; all held swords.

"Let it be known," one of them said, wiping away from his mouth, "that this was never our intention, but has been brought upon you by the Battôsai. We beg for your understanding."

"I think he's serious," Ota said, "he honestly looks like he would rather be doing something else."

"Megumi, Uki, you stay in here with Kenji, we'll deal with them," Kaoru ordered.

"Kaoru," Hikaru said, "you're wearing a kimono."

"And now I'm not," she replied reaching up to pull off the garment.

"Kaoru! What are you doing," he shouted, his hand coming up to cover his eyes just a little too late.

Underneath she wore hakama and a gi.

"Come on, I was waiting for something like this to happen," she said, tossing her kimono onto a folded futon in the corner, the memory of Misao pulling the exact same stunt coming to mind.

The two followed her outside, taking up a spot in front of the door. The trio looked up at the men who stood in front of them.

"Then I hope you'll understand," Kaoru said, "that we can't let you into this house, so we would prefer that you just leave."

"I'm sorry," the man said, "but we can't do that. I'm afraid this will have to end violently."

Kaoru said nothing else as the six men fanned out to surround them, but caught Ota's eyes. He had been with her the longest and knew what she could and couldn't do.

"Ota, just hold them off until I can deal with them, Hikaru, follow his lead," she said, raising her bokken, "ready?"

"Um…yeah, ready," Ota answered, the tip his shinai coming up as he took a stance.

Kaoru closed her eyes for a split second, willing her mind to concentrate on the task at hand, willing it to ignore the possibility that Kenshin and Yahiko wouldn't be coming back. She shouted as her eyes opened, silencing the voices that told her Kenji would grow up without a father, and leapt forward, swinging her bokken at a man's legs, hoping he would take the bait. As he took a quick step back she watched his eyes go from the bokken to her unprotected head; he was going to go for it.

Kaoru threw her arms into the air, crossing them at the wrist as she caught the man blade on the back of her hands before sliding forward to deliver a blow to his ribs. He toppled over and dropped his sword, his breath coming out in raspy, irregular intervals. As she turned she found three of them between her and the house, blocking her as the last two closed in on Ota and Hikaru. She watched as Ota's comparatively fragile shinai was nearly cut in two as he parried a man's thrust, moving to the side to try and get around him. Hikaru was pinned against the side of the house, moving left and right as he evaded the web of steel that was around him, his eyes moving frantically as he moved his blade back and forth in an attempt to catch the man's on his own.

Hikaru grunted as he felt the sword tip clipped his shoulder, a warm sensation running down his chest. He could see Ota was having troubles of his own, and Kaoru was dealing with three at once, but he didn't see how he was going to get out of this one unscathed.

"_I won't."_

He blinked as the thought echoed in his head, an unconsidered possibility coming to mind. Was that such a good idea though?

"_Of course it is, there's no other choice, at least no other choice that keeps me alive. Besides, I knew it was coming to this eventually, I just didn't expect it so soon…"_

For a moment he recoiled at the thought, but then the image of a man filled his mind, looking around as he stood in the middle of a small room, with him and his mother listening quietly.

"_Yeah…your old man really screwed us over, getting himself killed like that, not that I'm complaining. I just thought you should know what happened, or least what was going to happen. Anyways, I gotta' go, don't expect to see me again."_

Hikaru looked up at the man in front of him, looked into his eyes. Could he do it, and watch as those eyes clouded over, as the life slowly faded away? He would have to. He took a breath, and plunged.

"Hikaru, what are you doing," Kaoru screamed as she watched him jump forward, the man's katana coming to a halt as it impaled his shoulder.

Hikaru's face paled as he reached out, grabbing the man's gi. With a shout he raised his own katana and thrust it through the man's chest, his eyes widening as his katana snapped in two, leaving half the blade in the man's chest.

Hikaru staggered backwards and leaned against the house as he watched the man fall to his knees, both hands grasping the protruding blade. dripped from his fingers as his gripped tightened, his hands sliding over the slick metal as he attempted to pull it out. His eyes went up to Hikaru as he fell forward, catching himself on his palms.

"W-what…" he stuttered, his eyes becoming unfocused as he fell onto his side.

Hikaru stared at him out of the corner of his eye as he tried to avert his gaze. He let out a gasp as he pulled the sword from his shoulder and approached the man, eyes widening as he looked down at him.

"I'm...no. This is your fault," he said, his face becoming hard as he stabbed the blade into the dirt by the man's head.

Kaoru was surprised to find the men had suddenly backed off, she had assumed Hikaru's move would have made them all the more determined, but they had fallen back and all were looking at Hikaru.

The man in front narrowed his eyes as he looked at him, "Who are you? We were told no one else would be here."

Hikaru didn't answer, but turned and began to walk away.

One of the men turned and spoke quietly to the first, who suddenly looked down the road, "We've taken too long, and with Ashida-san it won't be getting any easier. This will be it for now."

With that they climbed back into the carriage under Kaoru's watchful eye and disappeared in the direction they had come.

Kaoru slid her bokken through her obi and closed her eyes, letting her pent up emotions drain as she tried to sort through what had just happened. Hikaru was leaning against the outer wall of the house while Megumi treated his shoulder and Ota was quietly looking at the body. She looked down as Kenji tugged on her hakama.

"Oto," he said, looking up at her.

Otōsan? He wanted Kenshin, now of all times? She picked him up and walked over to Hikaru, appraising the deep wound in his shoulder as Megumi began to bind it. The puncture must have been deep, it had yet to stop bleeding, but Hikaru wasn't thinking about it at the moment as he looked up towards his teacher.

"Kaoru-sensei…" he started, averted his eyes as her own piercing gaze feel on him.

"Not now Hikaru. We'll talk later," she said, her tone leaving no room for him to continue, "For now, just help Ota bury him."

Hikaru nodded, knowing it would do no good to voice his opinion about the matter.

"When you're done come inside, we'll talk when Kenshin and Yahiko return," she said before following Megumi into the small house.

"Where are we supposed to bury him," Ota asked, looking over at Hikaru.

Hikaru sighed, "Out there I guess. We can't do it near your house."

Ota looked in the direction he was pointing and scanned the rolling hills in the distance.

"I wonder how far," he said quietly.

"I guess until we can't see the house anymore," Hikaru answered, grabbing a hold of the man's gi, "come on, this will take a while."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The group came to a halt at the top of the hill, breathlessly looking down at the small house father down the path.

"What do you think Kenshin? There's no way we made it _before_ them," Yahiko asked.

"No, they either left already or never came," he answered.

Sanosuke rolled his neck as he spoke, eliciting a loud , "Looks fine to me, but I think I'll do a little snooping before I join you. Go ahead; I'll be done in a few minutes."

Kenshin nodded and the two headed for the house, pausing for a moment by the windows before going around to the door. Sanosuke sighed as he saw the door slide open; a woman's silhouette appeared and embraced Kenshin as he and Yahiko entered.

Sanosuke smiled slightly before turning his back and going back the way they had come. As he made his way down the hill he veered off the path, walking through the grass until he reached a dark mound he had noticed on their way to the house. He looked back, it was quite a ways from the path, and he was surprised he'd noticed it at all. He placed his foot on it and slowly put his weight on it until he felt it give underneath him, confirming his suspicions.

"_Hope it was no one I knew."_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The room was quiet as Kenshin finished recounting the details of their trip to Kanazawa, with the exception of a certain encounter.

"So they're Chinese," Megumi said as she rewound Hikaru's shoulder, which had refused to stop bleeding.

"Yes," Kenshin said, "and they will be sure to return based on their most recent actions."

"So this all just goes back to Shishio," Kaoru said.

"Uh huh, and I'm sure he'd be thrilled to know he's still causing us trouble," Yahiko added.

"Yes, I'm sure he would," Kaoru replied, "but Yahiko, there's something else that we need to talk about. As acting instructor of Kamiya Kasshin-ryu, I thought you should be here for it."

"Does it have something to do with that," he asked, looking over at Hikaru's shoulder.

"Yes, and-"

"Kaoru wait," Yahiko said, "not everyone's here."

Kaoru looked around, "What are you talking about, everyone's here."

"He'll be here soon Kaoru, he's just running a little late," Yahiko said, smiling at Kaoru's expression, "as usual."

Kaoru looked up at Kenshin, who simply closed his eyes, a smile on his face. A few minutes later they looked up as the door slid open. Kaoru's hands dropped to her sides as she watched Sanosuke casually kick his shoes off before crossing the threshold, closing the door behind. He looked up, blinking as he felt the entire room looking at him.

"What," he said, looking around at the blank faces.

After a few seconds Megumi walked over and looked up at him, eyebrows raised, and held out an open palm, "Hand."

She sighed when he didn't move, and reached down, taking his right hand in her own.

"So you finally let it heal then," she said, dropping it to his side after a quick examination.

Sanosuke laughed, "Well at least you haven't changed."

"Why would I? This doesn't surprise me, you know. But," she said, trying to keep a smile off her features, "it is good to have our idiot back."

"When did you get in," Kaoru asked, still recovering from the sight of Sanosuke bursting through the door like he'd never been gone.

"Yesterday, I met Kenshin and Yahiko at the wharfs," he answered, taking a seat next to Kenshin.

"So you knew about it, about everything," she said.

"Kaoru, I _was_ it, at least this time. They tried to uh…"

He paused as his gaze fell on Uki and Ota. Both looked as if they were trying to draw a connection between Sanosuke and the others.

"You…know each other," Uki asked, looking at Sanosuke.

Sanosuke stared for a moment as he tried to decide what he should do.

"_What the hell do I say now…"_

"Yeah, we do," he said, pushing himself to his feet and opening the door, "Come on, let's go outside. We need to talk."

"Why," she asked, narrowing her eyes as she tried to guess at what he wanted.

"Because, there's some stuff I forgot to mention the last time I was here," he replied, holding her heavy stare.

Uki nodded and rose to her feet, "Fine. Ota, stay here, we'll be back in a few minutes."

The two left the house, the door sliding quietly shut behind Uki as she followed Sanosuke out.

"Okay, what do _we_ of all people need to talk about," she asked when they were out of hearing distance.

Sanosuke looked up, the moon reflecting in his eyes as he began to talk, "We need to talk about dad."

Uki flinched.

"The last time I was here we decided it would just make it harder if you knew, I didn't really care anyway. He was going to still be here and everything would go back to the way it was, and I knew he wouldn't be looking for trouble. I just never thought it would come looking for him."

Tears welled up in Uki's eyes as she looked at him, "San…Sanosuke?"

For the second time that night he looked at her like nothing had ever happened and uttered a single word, "What?"

But this time, it was different. This time, it didn't sound unaware; it sounded knowing. It said he knew exactly what, what he'd done, what he had done to them, and what it had done to her. However, void of all regret, it also said that he would not apologize.

Uki dropped her gaze to the earth beneath his feet, "Why did you go?"

Sanosuke heaved a sigh, "Seriously? I always told myself it would be fun, to join the revolution and be a hero, but honestly I was just sick and tired of getting shoved around. You can remember that, even now it still happens, and I'm still tired of it."

"But you had to wait until dad _died_ to come back," she said vehemently, her tears turning into an angry glare.

Sanosuke shifted as he looked down at his little sister, looking back at him with eyes no longer filled with wonder and admiration as he remembered, but anger.

"No, I didn't have to wait, but it wouldn't have changed anything if I had. We already went over this the last time I was here, I had other things to do," he answered, knowing the next question she would throw in his face before she'd said it.

"Things do to that were more important than your family," she asked, her eyes raking him as she tried to keep from shouting.

Sanosuke ran his hand through his hair and looked back towards the cabin before answering, "Yeah…a lot more important. You might not want to hear it, but that's the way it was."

Uki blinked as if she had just been smacked before regaining her composure, "No, I don't care what I hear from you, but I do care what Ota hears. You aren't going to tell him any of this."

Sanosuke laughed at this, "He's a big boy, I think it's about time you stop hovering over him like that. I'm surprised he even got away from you long enough to go to Tokyo."

"I had nothing to do with him going. Dad thought it would be good for him," she replied.

"Well he was right, he needed to be on his own for a while," he said, crossing his arms as he issued the challenge.

"Maybe that true, but now I need him here," she said, forcing herself to calm down.

Sanosuke shook his head, "No, we're all going back to the dojo after this. Kenshin and I already decided on the way back. This is just going to get worse, and unless you want Ota to get a blade through the shoulder too, he's going to come back to Tokyo with us. Besides, Ota wouldn't be happy with just leaving his style behind."

Uki suppressed a scream as she answered, "No! I'm not going to let you drag Ota around on your adventures just so he can grow and 'become a man' in your eyes! This isn't the Bakumatsu anymore Sanosuke, not everyone needs to be strong; that's why the Meiji government was created in the first place."

"Come on Uki, by your age I already knew that wasn't true. The Meiji government is just as flawed as ever, they just do a better job of hiding it than before," he responded.

"You would say that, you were part of the Sekihô Army. Dad always said he never believed you would join a false cause, so we shouldn't believe what they said about the Sekihô, but I'm not so sure anymore."

"Good, you're learning. You can never be sure about anything," he said, turning and heading back towards the house, "but we're getting off topic. You _both_ are coming back to Tokyo, whether you're mad at me or not."

Uki watched him go, letting him enter the house before following him in a few minutes later. He was laughing uproariously, surrounded by the others as he regaled them with tales of his world travels. A tear swelled, threatening to fall as she saw Ota, looking up at Sanosuke with admiration in his eyes.

Sanosuke grinned as he spoke, "No I'm serious, they're called saloons. You just walk in, punch the first guy you don't like, and everyone jumps up and starts fighting each other!"

"Sounds like your kind of place," Yahiko said with a laugh.

"Oh it gets better," he said, his eyes narrowing as a sly smile slid across his features, "there was this one time, when I was-"

He stopped abruptly as a small shinai smacked him in the temple.

"What was that," he said, turning to find Kenji behind him, looking at the shinai in his hands as if something was wrong with it. He looked up at Sano and smacked him one more time, giving the shinai a perplexed stare when it failed to produce a reaction.

"Whoa, what is this? I said I wanted to see some kids when I got back, not another Kenshin," Sanosuke said, taking the shinai from the toddler and tapping him lightly on the head, "does he do laundry too?"

"Kenji, you know you're not supposed to do that," Kaoru said, reaching over to take the shinai from Sanosuke, "and no, he doesn't do laundry, but he is taking after Kenshin."

"Oh really? He's gonna be a little Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu master then," Sanosuke asked, handing the shinai to Kaoru.

"No, he will be a proud practitioner of Kamiya Kasshin-ryu," she answered, smiling down at Kenji.

"Bad luck kid," Sanosuke commented, "you got stuck with your mom's style."

"What," Kaoru shouted, smacking Sanosuke over the head with her bokken as he shoved a rice ball into his mouth.

"Hey," he shouted, defending himself from her as best he could with a bowl of Miso soup in one hand and chopsticks in the other, "you know it's true! Any samurai worth their daisho would rather learn the Hiten style over anything else, not just yours."

Kaoru sank to her knees and fumed quietly as she accepted the truth of Sanosuke's words. As Sanosuke began to launch into another story Megumi strode over and wrapped her hand around his jaw, clamping his mouth shut,

"That's enough for one night Sano; I won't let you recount three years worth of stories all in one night. Besides that we need to be leaving early in the morning, so let's go to bed."

"Yeah yeah, I was getting tired anyway," he countered, "so where am I sleeping?"

"Here, we brought an extra futon. Actually, it's the one you used to use at the dojo," Kaoru answe , ing him the rolled up sleeping mat.

"You kept it? Never counted on that, you must have missed me," he said as he accepted it, rolling it out next to Yahiko's while dodging a flying geta.

"Actually, we did, you're just so much fun to have around," Yahiko said as he handed the wooden shoe back to Kaoru, "we've yet to find someone who's willing to make as big a fool of themselves as you."

He laughed through a fit of coughing as Sanosuke's thumped against his back.

"You want to say that to my face," Sanosuke asked, smacking him in the back of the head.

"No, but I'm sure Megumi will," Yahiko answered.

Sanosuke turned around to find Megumi looking down at him with a slightly exasperated expression on her features, "I don't need to say it, he'll prove it soon enough. Now go to sleep."

Sanosuke waved her off as she extinguished the lamp and lay down on her own futon, "Yeah sure, g'night."

He lay back on his futon when she didn't answer and stared up at the ceiling, his unseen expression becoming pensive as slightly more serious thoughts pushed their way into his mind. He didn't regret joining the Sekihô Army, and he never would, but he had his work cut out for him. Three years away had made him grow, more than he ever thought he would, but when he came back to Japan, all his old problems were waiting for him. He laughed silently as thoughts of his sister were momentarily pushed aside by the sudden realization that Tai had probably kept his tab all these years, and added interest no doubt. He rolled over on his futon as he sorted through the memories washing over him; it was good to be back.

**I may have said this before, but it is great to have Sano back! Hope you liked the chapter, hit that lovely little 'Go' button if you want to tell me anything.**

**Twilight Rurouni**


	9. Heir to Madness

**Alright then, thanks go to Scarred Sword Heart and TrisakAminawn for reviewing, they helped immensly. I hope this chapter further improves the fic and that you like it. Here's chapter eight.  
**

"Thank you. Hopefully we won't be gone too long," Uki said, bowing to the man who stood in front of her.

"Don't worry," he said with a smile, "watching an empty house isn't hard. Have fun in Tokyo."

Uki tried to smile at what he'd said, "Of course. Thanks again."

He nodded and she turned to join the others who were waiting on the path that ran through the small town in the direction of Tokyo.

"Are you ready to go?" Ōta asked.

"Yes," she replied.

With that word they were off. As they left the small town behind, Yahiko turned to Sanosuke,

"So, let's hear these amazing traveler's tales you have for us Sano."

If you say so," he said, "but they'll take a while. I guess I'll start with England. They've got the flimsiest swords over there, and it rains all the time. Remember that, it's important later…"

Kaoru looked up at Kenshin as Sanosuke launched into his story. He smiled and nodded,

"Go on, it's part of being the master of your style. This one will pass the time with Sano."

Kaoru sighed and looked over her shoulder as Kenshin left her side to join Sano and Yahiko. Hikaru was walking alone at the back of the group, his expression told he knew what was coming. She slowed until he was walking by her side.

"Hikaru, we need to talk," she said, noticing he had replaced the broken pieces of his katana in their sheath and had it at his side once again.

"I know, I'm ready," he said, looking up.

Kaoru was taken aback as his hard eyes met her own. She had assumed he would make an excuse for his actions, something about self-defense and the like.

"Hikaru, what you did yesterday was inexcusable. No matter the circumstances, Kamiya Kasshin-ryu is not meant to take lives, but protect them, even when it endangers our own. That is the core belief that my father founded his style on, that killing never helps the situation."

"I wasn't trying to help, I was fixing something," he said, looking down at the blade at his side.

Kaoru suppressed the urge to roll her eyes. Here it came, the 'I want to fix the world speech' that she thought he would have given her from the get go.

"Hikaru, killing doesn't fix anything, plus it is not your place to do the fixing," she replied.

He laughed as he looked back up at her, "Yes, it is my place to do it."

She stared at him. Kenji may have had Kenshin's looks, but this boy had the ideals that Kenshin had discarded so long ago.

"No. Hikaru, that's not how it works, Kenshin used to believe the same thing, he-"

"What he did and what I'm doing now are different," he said, cutting her off.

Kaoru frowned slightly; she didn't like how he had said that. Doing? What was he doing?

"What do you mean," she asked.

"I mean Kenshin killed to create a new age. He was fighting to make the world better, to make something. I have to fix something, something that's already happened and needs to be undone. It's like…it's-"

He stopped abruptly and slammed his foot on the ground, "I know what I'm doing and I know why I'm doing it! I also know this has to be done, but I can't explain why!"

"No, you don't have to, no one does Hikaru. That's the point of Kamiya Kasshin-ryu, to protect, or fix, without killing."

"No Kaoru-sensei, it just doesn't work like that," he said.

Kaoru couldn't believe what she was hearing; it was like looking into Kenshin's past.

"And why not," she pressed.

Hikaru shuddered, "I really can't say, but I will say that I need to talk to Kenshin."

"You might as well tell me Hikaru, whatever you tell Kenshin he'll just tell me," she said.

"But I can't," he shouted, grabbing his hair and pulling at it as the others turned around.

Sanosuke looked at Kenshin, "Should we stop for a while?"

"Yes, at least until we can figure out what's going on," he answered.

The group stopped and moved to the side of the road, sitting down in the shade.

"Okay Hikaru, here's Kenshin, now what did you want to tell him? You've got all the time in the world," Kaoru said.

"Kenshin, can we go…somewhere else," he asked, looking around at the others.

"Of course. Kaoru-dono, we will be back shortly," he answered, turning and walking off into the trees, Hikaru following closely behind.

After a few minutes Kenshin stopped and turned around, "now, what is it you wanted to talk with this one about?"

Hikaru shifted from one foot to the other as he answered, "Kenshin…I need you to teach me Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu."

Kenshin's eyebrows shot up as he heard the request.

"No. It's not possible, and even if it were, this one has already said that Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu will not pass into the next generation. Yahiko received the same answer; the style ends with this one, its fourteenth and final master."

"Kenshin, it's not the same. Yahiko wanted to learn for the sake of learning it, I _have_ to learn it," he said, his voice betraying the stress he had tried to hide since the day he had met Kenshin in the market.

"Why," Kenshin asked, "there is no need for the Hiten style anymore."

"That's not true, you needed it to defeat Shishio," he countered.

"Hikaru…this one is followed by his crimes as a hitokiri, and is willing to deal with them. However, if it were not for those crimes, there would no longer be a need for the Hiten style, and that is why this one is the sole practitioner, and will continue to be. Because no one else has a need of it," Kenshin answered.

"You're wrong," Hikaru said, taking his sword from his obi and turning it upside down as he pushed it out with his thumb, allowing the pieces to fall to the ground at Kenshin's feet, "I have a need of the Hiten style, and this is what happened because I didn't have it. I too have crimes to make up for, only unlike you, they are not my own."

"Then whose are they if not yours, and why would you be the one to pay for them," Kenshin asked.

"My father's," he answered, "My father, who died nearly four years ago."

"And you feel that you are the one who has to make up for what he did," Kenshin finished.

"I don't feel that way; it's just the way it is. If that idiot Chô had just left me alone I wouldn't be here right now, but he didn't, so here I am. It didn't bother me at first, my dad was dead, and I really didn't care. But then he had to go and tell me about him, about what he had done, who he really was," Hikaru said, his voice raising as he bent and began to untie a long bundle fastened to the bottom of his pack.

"If that weren't bad enough, he had to go and tell me there were still 'operatives' that worked with my father, waiting to put his plans into action. It was then that it hit me, that I had to be the one to clean up his mess," he continued, pulling away the cloth to reveal a beautiful katana sheathed in an ornate black saya, "but how was I supposed to do that? I didn't know the first thing about kenjutsu. The answer of course, would be to find the one who defeated my father, and have him teach me."

He flipped the katana around and thrust it through his obi, before continuing, "I needed a sword though, and I knew the one on the ground right now wouldn't do, so I went and found this. Now Kenshin, what will it be? "

With that he tore the blade from its sheath, and Kenshin found himself staring down the serrated edge of the Mungenjin, "I have my father's sword; will you give me the skills to use it?"

Kenshin slowly reached up and pushed the blade aside as he spoke, choosing his words carefully, "Even if this one were to teach you, this would not be the blade to use. It has a history written in blood that cannot be changed, no matter the intentions. It would be best for you to forget the Hiten style, and continue in your training of Kamiya Kasshin-ryu."

Hikaru dropped his gaze and sheathed the sword, "Then all of this was pointless. I understand what you say, but I don't accept it. I will find another way, and perhaps we'll meet again. Goodbye Kenshin, and please tell Kaoru-sensei thank you for what she's taught me thus far."

Kenshin didn't respond as he passively watched Hikaru pick up his bag and throw it over his shoulder before disappearing into the foliage.

"You left as easily as you came," Kenshin said quietly, bending to pick up the broken katana, "let us hope you do not kill with that same ease."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The group looked up as Kenshin emerged from the trees. He was alone, Hikaru's katana in his hands.

"Where's Hikaru," Kaoru asked.

"Hikaru could not stay with us any longer Kaoru-dono. He believes there is something he must do, and he alone can do it," Kenshin answered, fastening Hikaru's sword onto his own travel bag.

"And you let him?" Kaoru asked incredulously.

"This one could not force him to stay, but it is possible we will be seeing him again. Either way, Tokyo is still out destination; we should be on our way," he replied.

Kaoru sighed and she rose, "Alright, let's go."

As they began to walk Kaoru looked up at Kenshin, her eyes telling him all he needed to know before she'd said it.

"Yes," he said with a smile, "this one will tell you later, so you can stop looking at this one with such eyes."

"Just wanted to make sure," she said, "you tend to keep certain things to yourself."

"This one has not kept secrets for some time Kaoru-dono," he said.

Kaoru smiled, it was true; Kenshin hadn't kept a secret from her in what seemed like a lifetime, but they hadn't dealt with something like this in a while either.

"I know. I just wanted to make sure you won't try and take care of this by yourself once we get back to Tokyo," she said.

"He won't have any time, trust me," Sanosuke said, coming up alongside Kaoru, "he'll be too busy helping me hide from Tai until I can pay her back. In fact, it would be best if she didn't know I was back at all…"

"You actually plan on paying of your tab?" Kaoru asked, a skeptical expression washing over her features.

"Yes. It all depends on how much interest I've racked up," he answered, "and how quickly she wants me to pay it back."

"That means no," Yahiko said.

"Hey, whatever you say Yahiko," Sanosuke said with a grin, "but now that I've got myself thinking about the Akabeko, how's your girlfriend doing?"

"My what?" Yahiko asked, hoping Sanosuke would drop it.

Sanosuke laughed, "Aw no, you're not getting off that easy. Here, I'll make it easier; you ask Tsubame to marry you yet?"

Yahiko closed his eyes and exhaled slowly as he ignored the question. Now that Kenshin and Kaoru were old news it was all he could do to steer the conversations away from Tsubame and himself.

"Leave him alone Sano," Megumi said, her eyes rolling skyward, "It's not like you've done anything with your life so you shouldn't be able to antagonize him about his."

Sanosuke shook his head and closed his eyes, "Ouch. Doesn't my status as world traveler count for anything?"

"No," she countered, "it just means you can freeload anywhere."

Kenshin smiled and pushed thoughts of Hikaru to the side as the two began to banter back and forth; it was going to be a long road back to Tokyo, but he would enjoy it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How did you find me," he said calmly, his eyes looking elsewhere as he waited for the man's answer.

"L-look," he stuttered, backing up against the tree trunk behind him, "all we want is for you to help out with killing Battôsai, and then you'll be free to go. You've planned something like this before, and our boss won't be happy with a refusal."

"I've already refused; you just felt the need to drag it out. Now tell me how you found me," he repeated.

"If I tell you will you let me go?" he asked, eyeing the blade in the man's hand.

"No, I told you that before this started," he said, gesturing to the fallen bodies around them.

"Then why should I tell you, I think it makes more sense if you-"

His words came to a halt the man's blade skewered him through the forehead, pinning him to the tree at his back.

"Hold that thought," Enishi said, pulling his sword out and smoothly executing a chiburi, spattering the trunk with a diagonal line of blood.

As the man fell onto his side he sheathed his tachi and turned around, picking up the bucket of water that sat on the ground a few feet away. He sighed as he made his way through the trees, it had taken much too long to finish them, but without his watō he had little other choice than to settle for a thoroughly Japanese tachi. His thoughts drifted to his unanswered question as he reached a small house in a clearing. He still had no idea how they'd found him, and it wasn't an easy task to do so. He set the bucket down and was setting his tachi down when his back suddenly straightened.

"No. I won't do it," he said, moving over to stoke the fire before continuing, "Damn it! I don't want to, he probably already knows something's up!"

He stalked over to his futon before sighing and falling to his knees in resignation, "Fine. If you'll smile for me…I'll do it. I'll do it Tomoe."

Enishi rolled onto his back and lay, staring at the ceiling. Tomorrow he would begin a trip to Tokyo; to give a warning to the man he had hoped to never see again.

**There it is! After the rather dismal results of my first fic, I decided the best fix for almost any OC was to give 'em the boot. He'll be back, but I think it's time I start focusing on the main characters, Hikaru's had his fifteen minutes for now. Go ahead and hit that little purple 'go' button if you've got something to say.**

**Twilight Rurouni**


End file.
